Fading Stars
by World of Make Believe
Summary: Third installation on in my 'stars' series. The journey of the four Clans has begun. They must travel through dangerous and unknown territory before leaf-bare hits. But with dangers all around them, how will they survive? Please Read and Review!COMPLETE!
1. Allegiances

**So I would like to personally thank flareon200 for reviewing all of my stories(You've earned a mega plushie, but I'm not sure what to give you so I will give you a Runningmoon and Moonpaw plushie!) And here's the story! I hope people will actually take the time to read it, and who knows, maybe it'll be even more popular than Blazing Stars. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, this series will end with 'stars', just letting you ko**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: CINDERSTAR – **gray tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY: THORNCLAW – **golden brown tabby tom

**MEDICINE CAT: RAINSHOWER – **blue-gray tom

**WARRIORS:**

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT – **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**SORRELTAIL – **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**BRIGHTHEART – **white she-cat with ginger patches  
_Apprentice, Flightpaw_

**BIRCHFALL – **light brown tabby tom

**MOUSEWHISKER – **gray-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

**POPPYFROST – **tortoiseshell she-cat

**FOXWHISKER – **reddish-tabby tom

**ROSEFOOT – **dark cream she-cat

**BUMBLESTRIPE – **very pale gray tom with black stripes

**BRIARLEAF – **dark brown she-cat

**CRAGFUR – **pale gray tom with white paws

**HAZEPELT – **pale gray tom

**MUDTALON – **dark brown tom with blue eyes

**BRANCHFOOT – **brown tabby tom with white paws

**LEAPORDBLAZE – **spotted golden tabby tom

**PEPPERMINT – **brown-and-black she-cat

**SILVERPOND – **very pale gray, almost silver she-cat

**ICESTORM – **white she-cat

**FIRESPIRIT – **golden brown tabby tom

**EMBERFOOT – **gray tom with two dark paws

**EAGLEHEART – **big brown-and-white tom

**APPRENTICES:**

**FLIGHTPAW – **tortoiseshell she-cat with darker stripes

**STORMPAW – **dark gray tom

**QUEENS:**

**WHITEWING – **white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits: Dovekit(gray tabby she-cat) and Brownkit(pale gray she-cat with brown eyes)

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: DAWNSTAR – **cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY: SCORCHFUR – **dark gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT: FLAMECLOUD – **ginger tom

**WARRIORS:**

**TOADFOOT – **dark brown tom

_Apprentice, Specklepaw(speckled ginger she-cat)_

**KINKFUR – **tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

**OWLFLIGHT – **light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Duskpaw(pale ginger tom)_

**TIGERHEART – **dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Darkpaw(dark ginger tom)_

**LICHENFUR – **mottled dark brown tom

**SNOWBIRD – **pure white she-cat

**IVYTAIL – **black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**CLOVERFANG – **light brown she-cat with a white underbelly

**QUEENS:**

**SHREWFOOT – **gray she-cat with two dark paws, expecting

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER: WEASELSTAR – **ginger tom with white paws

**DEPUTY: SPECKLEFOOT – **tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws

_Apprentice, Hazelpaw(small brown she-cat)_

**MEDICINE CAT: WOODTAIL – **mottled brown tom

**WARRIORS:**

**OWLWHISKER – **light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice, Shadepaw(dark gray she-cat)_

**WILLOWCLAW – **gray she-cat

**HEATHERTAIL – **light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**SEDGEPELT – **light brown tabby she-cat

**HAWKCLAW – **tawny-colored she-cat

**QUEENS:**

**SWALLOWFLIGHT – **dark gray she-cat, mother of Heronkit, Buzzardkit, and Sagekit

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: REEDSTAR – **black tom

**DEPUTY: SHELLSPOTS – **blue-gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws

_Apprentice, Ryepaw(dust-colored tom)_

**MEDICINE CAT: WILLOWSHINE – **gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Lucustkit(black-and-white she-cat)_

**WARRIORS:**

**BEECHFUR – **light brown tom

**POUNCETAIL – **ginger-and-white tom

_Apprentice, Timberpaw(gray-and-white tabby tom)_

**MINTFUR – **light gray tabby tom

**PINEFUR – **short-haired tabby she-cat

**RAINSTORM – **mottled blue-gray tom

**DUSKFUR – **brown tabby she-cat

**PEBBLENOSE – **mottled gray tom

**SNEEZEPELT – **gray-and-white tom

**ROBINWING – **tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**GRASSFANG – **white tom with green eyes

**SANDFANG – **light brown tabby she-cat

**DRIZZLEFERN – **ginger she-cat

**SHALLOWWATER – **gray tabby she-cat

**BLUEFERN – **tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat

**QUEENS:**

**COPPERSTRIPE – **dark ginger she-cat, mother of Berrykit; nursing Fallowkit and Driftkit

**DAISYTAIL – **long-haired cream-colored she-cat, expecting

**ELDERS:**

**MOSSPELT – **tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS:**

**ROCKET – **jet-black tom with bright amber eyes

**RINA – **small gray she-cat with green eyes; Rocket's sister

**FRIZZLE – **spiked-furred light brown tom


	2. Prologue: Discovery

**So here's the prologue! I personally hate prologues, but they usually have excellent foreshadowing in what will happen next! Hopefully I will have foreshadowing in this, but I'm not entirely sure...Oh well, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

~Prologue~

Cold moonlight poured through the thick trees that surrounded the clearing. In the center of the clearing, a pale gray cat with darker flecks and dark blue eyes crouched near a pool. His fur seemed to gleam with starlight, but beneath the faint glow, there was a dark hunger. It was a hunger for revenge.

As he stared into the pool, his eyes caught sight of what he needed to see. The dark ginger shape of an unnamed cat, moving with a group of other cats. His eyes glittered with hatred and longing as he looked at her.

_Perhaps this will get you to come back, _he thought bitterly. Of all the cats he had chosen to love, it just had to be this one. She was beautiful, smart, and so much better then that...that sniveling coward of a ThunderClan cat they called a leader!

He had chosen to stay behind, unlike his fellow ancestors. There were a few tasks that needed to be taken care of, just a few. And this was one of them. As he watched, he spotted what looked like a tiny kit, mewling for her mother. He smiled cruelly and stared at it for a few moments.

_This could work to my advantage, _he realized when he saw another kit playing with her. It was almost too perfect. Yes, this would definitely work to his advantage.

The warrior rose to his paws and touched the pool with his muzzle, as he had seen Yellowfang do and the other cats. He had learned the ancient secret that all medicine cats learned when they joined the ranks of StarClan. He had the ability to walk in a sleeping cats' dreams, and to see into the future now. And as he stared into the future, he saw that the Clans would suffer from this decision the she-cat would make.

With one touch of his paw, he could see everything. Including a sight that made him most happiest. A dark ginger she-cat, who was suffering far more then any other cat could hope for.

"Are you coming?" A dark brown tabby cat with a white underbelly, and piercing blue eyes asked. His face was contorted into a twisted smile as he stared at the pale gray tom.

It was he who helped him build the trap for Firestar. And he who had come to his help when he needed it. If had not been for this tom, he would have been in a great deal of trouble right about now.

"I am coming," he replied, though his eyes were gleaming like flint. He hated being ordered around, even if this cat was larger then him by a long-shot.

They padded through the forest, until its image began to change. The ground soon turned dark and eerie looking, and it became covered in dead undergrowth. Burrs soon caught on his pelt, making him hiss in annoyance. Fungi also grew everywhere, and it seemed to glow eerily. The tom curled his lips at this place.

He rarely came here unless something urgent was going on. In fact, some of the cats in this forest had become his best friend. But he kept it a secret from any other cat who might stray to find out what was happening.

Apparently Brokenstar, the former leader of ShadowClan, had called a meeting that all cats from the Place of No Stars must attend. He had pretty much claimed his place as their leader, and now was sitting on top of a pile of dust.

His amber eyes glared mutinously at the pale gray tom. He could already tell that this cat didn't belong here, but that was no matter. If he was with Hawkfrost, then he must be good.

Brokenstar lifted his chin proudly as his cats padded forward. They were all as skinny as him, and perhaps in even worse conditions. But beneath their skinny frames, there was a hunger in their eyes. And that was a hunger for revenge.

"Why have you called us so late?" yowled a black-and-gray tabby. His amber eyes gleamed as though he was afraid of addressing the former ShadowClan leader in such a manner, but he still held his stare defiantly.

_Sniveling coward, _Brokenstar thought with a grin. "I have called you here for a very interesting matter," he declared. He unsheathed his claws, and within them was dark brown tabby fur.

And this fur belonged to none other then Snakeclaw, who had been Tigerstar. Brokenstar only just found out that the idiot resurrected himself. He had severely punished Hawkfrost for not telling him, and now the dark tabby's eyes glittered with hatred.

"What does this mean?" A huge dark ginger tabby, known as Bloodclaw asked. He had been apart of ShadowClan when Brokenstar led the raid to drive WindClan out. But thanks to a certain WindClan cat, Bloodclaw, his most trusted warrior, had been killed.

"Tigerstar resurrected himself," Brokenstar explained. "If he can do so, than why can't we?" There were a few murmurs that broke out among the gathered cats. Except for Hawkfrost, who was glaring at Brokenstar.

"So what do you want us to do?" meowed Shimmertail, a distinctive tabby she-cat with silver dapples on her tail. "It seems to me that you may get carried away with this, little mission." Her lips drew back to a yawn, and she looked rather bored.

Brokenstar glared at her coldly. Above all the other cats, Shimmertail was the most defiant. He had yet to break her into submission. She was once a RiverClan queen who treated kits cruelly, but ended up getting killed by her own son.

"This _mission, _is for the good of all of us," Brokenstar hissed. "If we can resurrect ourselves, think of all the damage we can do to the Clans. You'd want revenge on your ancestor, wouldn't you?" He stared at Shimmertail for a moment, and she looked somewhat pleased with the idea.

But then she shook her head and turned away. "No, it is foolish. I will not take any part in this," she growled. With that, she left the group of cats alone and padded off in a different direction.

Brokenstar flicked his tail. No matter, he had most of these cats on his side. He could flick his tail and order them to kill her right on the spot. But he liked the idea of having a defiant cat around. It made things more...interesting.

"Tonight is a new night!" Brokenstar yowled. Others followed his yowl, all except for Hawkfrost, who was shaking his head. "We will begin the search for answers tomorrow, so rest now, for you will need it."

As the meeting drew to an end, Hawkfrost just continued to shake his head. An eerie thought was coursing through his mind, a thought that he wished he could forget. _If only you knew, _he thought.


	3. Chapter 1: Beginning Travels

**lol I couldn't resist updating fast. So here's chapter one, the official part of the story! Anyways, thanks allygirl56 for reviewing, you've earned a Cinderstar plushie!**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

The rank stench of the Thunderpath stretched out through the forest. Monsters rumbled, shaking the ground in their wake.

Cinderstar wrinkled her nose at the stink, thinking how mouse-brained Twolegs must be for using this place. But than, Twolegs had such strange ways. Especially considering they trapped Runningmoon and Mouseflight during the eruption.

Four suns ago, the lake erupted, sending a gaint wave of water and lava over the forest. It had devastated the Clan, forcing them to leave their home. And thanks to that eruption, Runningmoon was gone.

Silverpond had been hit the most. Her eyes were still blank with grief, no matter how much Leapordblaze tried to comfort her. And every night, she would look at the moon and let out an eerie wail. It had been like this since the night the Clan found out.

"Should we cross now, or stay for the night?" Dawnstar asked.

ShadowClan were relatively used to Thunderpaths. In fact, one ran through their territory. Cinderstar wrinkled her nose at the thought of spending the night here.

"We should keep going," Weaselstar meowed, obviously feeling the same way.

Cinderstar let out a sigh of relief when Dawnstar nodded. Though she normally would have argued, the sense that they should keep moving was too great. And Dawnstar really showed higher expectations than Cinderstar understood.

The rest of the Clans were pacing around the border, keeping an eye on the kits and apprentices. Leapordblaze crouched nearby at Silverpond's side, while Peppermint and Mousewhisker stood together, fur bristling and eyes wary. Mosspelt, the only elder among the Clans, was trying to comfort the kits by talking to them or licking them gently.

"How should we procceed?" Reedstar asked.

The four leaders looked each other for a moment. "I'll lead ShadowClan first," Dawnstar replied. Her blue eyes gleamed at the thought of being the first to cross.

There was no point in arguing, so the others murmured in agreement. Cinderstar watched as Dawnstar crouched in front of her Clan. There weren't that many ShadowClan cats, so she shouldn't have too much difficulty getting across.

With a fierce yowl, she led them across the first Thunderpath. Toadfoot's fur stood on end as he led his apprentice, Specklepaw, across. Kinkfur and Owlflight raced together, while Tigerheart, Lichenfur, Snowbird and Ivytail stuck together and crossed. Shrewfoot and Whitewater were the last to cross, though their swollen bellies made it a little tougher.

When ShadowClan was across, WindClan moved next. Weaselstar waited until there was a gap between monsters. Than, with a wave of his tail, he led his Clanmates across.

But his plan went astray when one of Swallowflight's kits dashed away from the group. The dark gray queen let out a sharp yowl as the kit bounded closer towards a moving monster. Almost instantly Silverpond was at the kit. She crashed to the ground and grabbed the pale gray tabby kit, than dashed forward.

The kit dangled from her jaws and she dropped it at her paws. Swallowflight let out a murmur of relief as she licked the tiny kit. Silverpond's eyes were bright as though she thought the kit was her own.

Shaking her head, Cinderstar just hoped that there wouldn't be an argument over this. Next, it was Reedstar's turn. He was rather reluctant about leading his Clan across the Thunderpath, and finally Shellspots led them across, with the RiverClan leader following closely.

Finally it was Cinderstar's turn. With Silverpond across, it meant there was one less cat to worry about, but she wanted to make sure that they all crossed safely.

Monsters whirled by endlessly, until finally, it cleared. That was when Cinderstar led them across. The Clan seemed to move as one as they crossed. Mangokit, Dovekit and Brownkit were carried by Whitewing, Emberfoot and Birchfall.

When all Clans were across, Cinderstar felt a wave of relief. With the Thunderpath behind them, they could procceed on their journey. But when the gray tabby looked up, she saw that mountains towered above them.

_Right, _she thought, suddenly feeling a bit unnerved by how huge they were, _looks like this will be tougher then we thought._

As they settled down for the night, Cinderstar padded over to Leapordblaze. He was crooning over Silverpond, who had started to breath raggedly. She didn't look normal, like she had back in the moons when Moonpaw and Runningmoon were alive.

"Is everything alright?" Cinderstar asked, though she already knew the answer.

Leapordblaze glanced at her, and his eyes were filled with worry. "I'm not sure how much longer she can handle this," he murmured. He glanced at his mate, and she didn't respond. There was a sad look in his eyes as he glanced back. "And I'm not sure if I can bare to see her like this."

"She's been through so much," Cinderstar whispered when Silverpond started to fall asleep. "I'm surprised she's made it this far."

Though it was hard and a cruel thing to admit, Cinderstar _was_surprised that she made it this far. She had lost her kits, her mother, and even her sister wasn't as close to her as they used to be. Now Peppermint spent all her time with Mousewhisker, or with kits.

"I will see if Rainshower can ease her pain," Cinderstar meowed.

Leapordblaze nodded and swept his tail around his mate's tail. With a sigh, Cinderstar turned and padded to where the medicine cat was sitting. He was sniffing a couple of plants, though his nose was wrinkled in disgust.

"Rainshower, is something wrong?" she asked.

The blue-gray tom looked up at her, and he shook his head. "I was wondering if there might be herbs out here we can use, but apparently there are none." Rainshower lashed his tail as though he was fighting a battle. "I've spent my whole life learning about the herbs Jayfeather showed, but what good is this knowledge if I can't even find them?"

For once Cinderstar felt sorry for him. Rainshower had been through a lot too. Hollystar, her own kit, had been his best friend since they were kits. And Jayfeather had been a good mentor for him as well.

"It'll be alright," she assured him, though inside, she wasn't sure herself. "I know something good will happen in the Clans. We just have to look up to StarClan."

Suddenly there was a look of worry in Rainshower's yellow eyes. "But...what if StarClan are not following us?" he asked. He shuffled his paws in the ground, and Cinderstar understood where he was coming from.

_Even _I _don't know, _she thought with a shake of her head. "Don't tell anyone that, or you might get your ears clawed off," she replied, trying to sound amused.

Rainshower lashed his tail again but didn't reply. "Did you need something?" he asked irritably.

_Just like Jayfeather, _she guessed with a smile. "Silverpond is beginning to grow more anxious," she replied. "Leapordblaze wants to know if there's anything you can do."

The medicine cat closed his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, they were full of even more worry. "I'm afraid not," he meowed. "I mean, it was easy to find poppy seeds, but that's not enough, and they wouldn't be good for a journey like this."

"Than what should Leapordblaze do?" Cinderstar asked, suddenly feeling as though a whole blanket of responsibility had been weighed down on her shoulders.

"Comfort her as much as he can," Rainshower replied. "But tell him to keep an eye on her. If anything happens, let me know right away."

Cinderstar nodded and turned away. Suddenly, a yowl erupted from the clearing, making the gray tabby spin around. She saw that it was Leapordblaze, and his fur was standing on end.

"What is it Leapordblaze?" she demanded as she raced to his side.

"It's Silverpond!" His voice cracked with a yowl, and he crouched low to the ground. "I...I closed my eyes for only a couple of second, and when I opened them, she was gone!"

Almost instantly the rest of the Clans padded forward. Dawnstar yawned and looked at Cinderstar. Annoyance flashed in her blue eyes as she stared at the ThunderClan leader.

"What's with all this commotion?" she muttered sleepily.

"Silverpond is missing!" Leapordblaze's voice turned into a wail. Cinderstar was upon him instantly, and she stroked her tail over his shoulder as he shuddered violently.

"We'll have to look for her," Reedstar sighed. He didn't look as annoyed as Dawnstar, but there was still a spark in his eyes.

"Why should we waste our time with a single cat?" Dawnstar growled. "Don't we have enough to worry about?"

Cinderstar shot her a cold glare. She knew that if it had been a ShadowClan cat missing, Dawnstar would demand someone to search for them, just like she had demanded the search for Shrewfoot and Flamecloud.

_But that was different, _Cinderstar thought.

"Specklefoot, organize a patrol to look for this missing cat!" Weaselstar called from where he sat. His deputy dipped her head and padded along the group of WindClan cats, calling out a couple of warriors.

"You too Shellspots," Reedstar added.

When the deputies finished this task, the patrols set off, looking for Silverpond.

_Oh StarClan, _Cinderstar prayed silently, _please let them find her alive._


	4. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks xxSnowfirexx, flareon200 and Chasonbird or Butterfliee for reviewing, you guys are the greatest and you get Reedstar plushies! Lol, by the way, if you've ever listened to the music from the Celtic Woman, you'll know where I got the idea of this chapter!  
**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 2~

It was dark by the time the cats on patrol returned. With them, was the pale gray shape of Silverpond. Her eyes held a mad look to them, as though she had gone nuts. Reedstar's eyes narrowed as he glared at the dark ground.

He padded forward, with Cinderstar and Leapordblaze close by. Apparently Leapordblaze had been her mate, and Runningmoon and Moonpaw had been their kits. Reedstar could understand her grief, but he wasn't sure why she was this crazed. Could there possibly have been something in the fresh-kill they were eating? After all, ThunderClan ate mostly mice and squirrels. Perhaps that was the reason.

As Cinderstar approached, Reedstar noticed that there was concern in her blue eyes. He shook his head, wondering how she could stand it.

If one of his cats had been like this, he might have gone insane himself. Of course, that would never happen, but it just might.

"Silverpond, where were you?" Cinderstar demanded, though her voice was gentle as she spoke. Rainshower was already upon them, stroking his tail gently over the she-cat's shoulders.

The ThunderClan warrior looked up, and the light in her eyes was brighter than ever. "They told me to follow their voices," she explained in a rasping voice.

A shocked gasp escaped from Reedstar's mouth as he stared at her. Voices? Were StarClan really following them, or had this cat really gone mad?

"Please, Silverpond, tell me what these voices were like," Leapordblaze murmured in a low whisper.

But the she-cat's eyes were already white around the edges. A moment later, and she crashed onto the ground, fast asleep. Silence filled the gathered cats. A mixture of sympathy and confusion began to spread through Reedstar as he watched the sleeping former queen.

"Should we take this seriously?" Cinderstar asked Rainshower.

The medicine cat shook his head. A confused look clouded his yellow eyes. "No," he replied. "But someone should stay and guard her," he added with a wave of his tail.

Cinderstar's eyes were clouded with sorrow. Nothing like this had happened in the Clan, except when Bluestar went mad.

Reedstar barely remembered it, but his mother had told him a story of how the former ThunderClan leader had nearly lost her mind. She gave up her kits so she could become deputy, and then leader. And she did so just to stop Thistleclaw from becoming the deputy.

As he padded away, he saw that Thornclaw was speaking quietly to Leapordblaze about the guard. The spotted golden tabby just blinked warily and padded over to his mate's side, watching her and gently licking her flanks.

The black tom had never seen such devotion. In fact, his own heart ached with loneliness. He never had a mate before, and he doubted he ever would, just because he was the leader. But he knew that his responsibilities lay in the Clan first, and them alone.

But as he curled up in his make-shift nest, next to his Clanmates, he couldn't help but feel a longing tug at his heart. And he dreamed something he would never have expected. Kits, who looked exactly like him, and an unnamed tabby she-cat, with fur the shade of brown, black and gray standing in front of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning rays of sunlight reflected off the ground's surfaces, waking Reedstar up. He blinked his eyes several times, suddenly feeling wary.

His head was filled with confusion as he stared around the clearing. The nests where his Clanmates slept were empty now. In fact, their scent were faint.

Reedstar let out a desperate yowl as he tried to call to anyone. But his cries were useless. They were returned with nothing, but an empty void that seemed to be filling the air. Lonely, confused, and afraid, he padded out of his den to find out what was happening.

The black tom's eyes were wide with amazement when he saw a vast landscape stretch before him.

It was a forest, and beyond the forest, stretched great moorland. But within the forest, Reedstar saw a river, that was larger than even the river in the old forest. It was almost...magical. And unreal. And yet, somewhere in his heart, Reedstar knew it was.

_"Look to the rising sun," _a voice murmured in his ears. The wind shifted, and the scent of pine made Reedstar's fur ruffle with excitement.

He blinked his eyes, and than, after a couple of moments, he found himself back in his nest. It was dawn, and most of his cats were still sleeping.

But a few were rising, including his deputy, Shellspots. He smiled when he watched her organize patrols.

He had chosen her for a reason. She was both resourceful and responsible; the perfect choice for a deputy. And she was also peaceful. She had been one of the few cats who still treated Hollystar's name with respect.

The RiverClan leader padded towards where the other leaders were gathered. Dawnstar's fur was fluffed out against a brisk wind, while Weaselstar stayed as far away from her as he could without worrying about missing words. Cinderstar kept herself close, her ears angled towards them, listening for anything important.

"Guys, I had a - " His meow was cut off by Dawnstar, who stared at him reproachfully for a few moments.

"You had a dream, you mean," she replied. "We all had it. And it said, look for the rising sun."

Cinderstar and Weaselstar nodded. There was excitement in Weaselstar's eyes. "Did you see the moorland?" he asked, his eyes stretching wide as he described exactly what Reedstar had seen.

"And there seems to be enough forest for all of us," Cinderstar added with a happy flick of her tail.

"And pine trees of ShadowClan," Dawnstar mewed. Even the ShadowClan leader couldn't keep her excited voice calm.

"So it's agreed then?" Reedstar asked as he sat down.

The three other leaders nodded, looking quite pleased with themselves. "We will begin as soon as everyone is ready," Cinderstar meowed.

"But shouldn't we wait until morning?" Weaselstar asked.

"I was already looking at the sun when I woke up," Dawnstar replied. "It was that way." She pointed her tail towards beyond the mountains, and Reedstar groaned.

So they would have to cross the mountains after all. He wondered what sort of dangers laid there. And he wondered if the Clans were ready to face them now, above all times. With a silent sigh, he prayed to StarClan that they made it out alive.


	5. Chapter 3: Confused

**Here's the next chapter, in Dawnstar's point of view! Oh, and I've decided to borrow Shadow's idea of author notes (Hope she doesn't mind) so here we go:**

**xxSnowfirexx - I see you've read every chapter so far, so thanks. And of course, Silverpond may or may not go insane. You'll have to keep reading to find out^^**

**Moonstreak1 - Am I updating fast enough?**

**Chasonbird or Butterfliee - lol I can see you're back. Thanks for reviewing all my chapters, it means a lot!**

**flareon200 - xd am I really you're favorite author? That means a lot! Surprisingly I've only been writing for...two years I think? And each month my writing just got better and better after observing everyone's works.**

**And now on to the story:**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 3~

It was getting warmer out as Dawnstar and the other leaders led their Clans towards the mountains. They had just crossed the last of the Thunderpaths for a while, and rugged landscape greeted them up ahead.

Though she had never been to the mountains herself, Tawnypelt had told Dawnstar and her siblings about them. Her mother described how dangerous the mountains could be, and how dark they seemed. But they never lost hope when they started to cross it. And then they met the Tribe of Rushing Waters.

Tawnypelt had so many stories about the Tribe. Of how they had fought Sharptooth, the dangerous creature that could kill cats, and of their hospitality during the second part of the journey. And Tawnypelt told them that Stormfur, one of the traveling cats, decided to stay behind. Dawnstar had often asked why he stayed, but her mother would just shake her head sadly, as if the question was too difficult to answer.

"Look what I found!" Duskpaw's cry made all cats stop in their tracks.

Dawnstar narrowed her eyes at what he found. It was a lizard, but it was brightly colored, as though it was warning them of something. Luckily he had killed it with his claws, otherwise it would have poisoned him.

Poisonous lizards were a common sight back in ShadowClan territory, but that was before the fire had struck. Duskpaw didn't have the proper training to know what to eat and what not to eat.

"Don't eat that!" Tigerheart, his mentor and her brother, hissed. He swatted the prey onto the ground, and Duskpaw just gaped at it and than glared at him.

"Why shouldn't we?" he demanded, the fur along his spine bristling as he spoke.

There were a few murmurs that came from ThunderClan and RiverClan. Leapordblaze's eyes were filled with curiosity as he stared at it, while Squirrelflight only looked confused. Whitewing kept her kits close to her belly, as though she feared they might venture forward and start eating the lizard.

"Because it's full of venom," Flamecloud answered for his brother.

The medicine cat padded forward and sliced open the lizard's belly with a claw. Strange, fowl smelling blood poured out as it seeped onto the ground like a pool of water. Dawnstar wrinkled her nose at the stench as she remembered her own mentor, Ivytail, showing her this.

"Now, why don't we rest and see if there's anything to eat," Cinderstar meowed as the apprentice sat down with a shocked plop.

Dawnstar nodded in agreement. She knew their journey would be a tough one, so it might be wise to fatten up before they trekked across the mountains.

Suddenly she felt a longing to go hunting with her Clanmates, like she had when she was deputy. _One patrol couldn't hurt, _she thought with a wide grin. She padded towards where Scorchfur was ordering Ivytail, Toadfoot, his apprentice, Specklepaw and Lichenfur to go out.

"I would like to come as well," she meowed.

Her words must have shocked them, because Toadfoot, who was older than her, looked up in surprise. But Scorchfur looked rather pleased with the idea, and blinked at the patrol before going off to join his sister, who was plucking the ground with her claws.

Ever since she had been forbidden to see Flamecloud, Shrewfoot had been growing more and more frustrated. Dawnstar just hoped that she would learn that it was dangerous to see a medicine cat, and bare his kits.

She looked at her patrol and blinked. Toadfoot was leading it, so she allowed him to go into the front, though he still looked surprised.

As the patrol moved on, Dawnstar opened her mouth to taste the air. It was laidened with the scents of leaves and undergrowth, but she could catch no scents of prey. And even when they checked the bushes, there seemed to be no prey.

The ShadowClan leader was starting to get frustrated, but than suddenly a strong scent of vole hit her nose. She dropped to the ground in a crouch and looked around her surroundings.

_There._ The vole was searching for grubs, among the dead leaves that littered the ground. It must have been starving if it didn't even notice her, because she approached it quickly, and without hesitating, she killed it with one quick bite. The vole wouldn't have even known it was dead.

Their hunt had ended in success. Dawnstar carried her vole proudly, while Toadfoot had caught a frog and a sparrow. Ivytail only caught one mouse, but she didn't look disappointed.

"It's better than nothing," she mumbled through the mouse's fur.

Specklepaw had caught a small frog as well, and was carrying it as though it was the best piece of fresh-kill they had. Dawnstar stifled a purr of amusement as they reached the makeshift camp.

There were expectant eyes that flashed up as they approached. Dawnstar gave her vole to Whitewater, who ate it ravenously. Ivytail, Toadfoot and Specklepaw just dropped their fresh-kill on a pile and waited for someone to take it.

The Clan's enthusiasm was staring to work through Dawnstar as she watched Whitewing's kits play with Driftkit and Fallowkit, the two RiverClan kits who had lost their mother. They seemed completely unphased by what had happened to their Clan as the five kits squealed happily.

Even Dawnstar felt like joining in, but she tried desperately to control herself. Leaders rarely played with kits, unless of course they were their own. And she-cat leaders couldn't have kits, because they had the whole Clan to take care of.

_But Cinderstar had kits, _she thought as she stared at the gray tabby who was sitting close to Peppermint and Mousewhisker. _And she wasn't even deputy than, _another voice told her.

Dawnstar shook her head in utter confusion. What was that feeling she wanted, to have kits? To love someone who was part of her family? If that were the case, than she could take care of her siblings, Tigerheart, Flamecloud, Specklepaw, Duskpaw and Darkpaw.

No, she wanted kits of her own. And every time she glanced at Scorchfur, she felt her fur crawl as though he was sitting next to her. Could she possibly fall in love with him? Was it really forbidden for a she-cat leader to have kits?

As she glanced down in embarrassment, she realized that there was nothing in the warrior code that said they couldn't. And even Bluestar, the former leader of ThunderClan, had kits when she became deputy, they just grew up in RiverClan.

When the moon started to rise, the Clans settled down once more. Dawnstar padded over to where she made her make-shift nest, and curled up to sleep. And as she did so, she felt another cat's body close by. She opened her eyes, and smiled inwardly.


	6. Chapter 4: Lost Love

**Here's a Weaselstar chapter! lol don't you just love the name Weaselstar? It's perfect for a WindClan cat. Oh, and I know this is sort of last minute but I forgot to mention that there's a poll open on my profile, go and check it out! Also, I've decided that I'm going to update at least twice a day, so hopefully this story will be longer and even better than Blazing Stars!**

**Moonstreak1 - well thank you! I've never read your stories so I'm gonna check them out!**

**xSnowfirex - I can't promise you that she won't go insane, but I suppose we will find out!**

**flareon200 - lol I love DawnxScorch too! I think they'd be perfect together, but I also love to mess with ones emotions as well, it makes the story much more interesting! By the way, speaking of crack pairings, here's one for the story you're writing: FeatherxReedwhisker!  
**

**Now on to the actual story:**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 4~

Bright sunlight greeted Weaselstar as he opened his eyes. His jaws parted in a yawn, and he blinked several times to get rid of the wariness. He looked around himself and felt rather pleased.

Heathertail, Specklefoot, Owlwhisker and Willowclaw were sleeping together. Hawkclaw and Sedgepelt slept further away, near ThunderClan cats. Swallowflight slept closely with her three kits, Heronkit, Buzzardkit and Sagekit. Her three kits herald a new dawn for WindClan.

It meant they would get stronger - eventually - and perhaps one day be the largest Clan in the forest once more. Back in the old forest, Weaselstar's mother Morningflower would tell him stories of how big WindClan was. She would say that they were so large that Windstar, the founding leader of WindClan, swept a huge paw over the ground and made a camp for them to live in.

"Weaselstar," Swallowflight's gentle mew came from where she was sleeping as he padded towards her.

"How are your kits?" he asked. He remembered when her sister, Sedgepelt told the Clan about the tunnels back in the Lake territory. They had used those tunnels to attack ThunderClan, and looking back at it, Weaselstar knew how wrong that attack had been.

"They're fine, thank you. Woodtail has been working hard to keep Buzzardkit alive, though thank StarClan he made it through the night." Swallowflight's voice was full of worry as she looked at her smallest kit. He was a dark gray tabby, like his mother, only one of his paws were white.

"That is good to hear," Weaselstar sighed. He had been worried about Buzzardkit too.

Her last kit had been the runt of the litter, but luckily he survived. Weaselstar wondered why Swallowflight never called him Luckykit. It would have been the perfect name for him. But Buzzardkit was a strong name, and he thought she must want him to have one when he did survive.

"Weaselstar!" Dawnstar's call made the ginger tom look up.

The cream-colored she-cat's blue eyes were filled with something that made Weaselstar blink in surprise. Was that _love_ he saw? He shook his head, and meowing a good-bye to Swallowflight and her kits, he padded towards her.

"What's wrong?" he demanded when they headed to the other leaders.

"Reedstar thinks we should head for the mountains now," Cinderstar explained. "He thinks it would be wise if we wanted to get to the new territory before leaf-bare."

Her words made sense to Weaselstar. He had learned from experience that the mountains were treacherous in the cold, especially when it was snowing. The ice around the rocks made it extremely slippery, and after seeing the fall Talonpaw had taken back during that journey, he knew it was necessary.

"I think it's a good idea," he meowed with a flick of his tail.

He just hoped the others agreed. Dawnstar's gaze didn't change, and Weaselstar felt even more concerned about her. What had gotten into the ShadowClan leader's head?

"Yes, we should go as quickly as we can," she replied. She looked at everyone else, and they all nodded. Even Cinderstar and Reedstar seemed surprised that she agreed so easily.

Weaselstar narrowed his eyes and joined his own small group of cats. Heathertail was pacing around, looking increasingly worried as she glanced up at the mountains. Specklefoot just washed her pelt as she waited for her father's return.

"Well?" she prompted when he joined them.

"We're leaving as soon as we can," he replied. He began to groom his own unkempt fur, which had become quite dirty during their journey so far.

Specklefoot didn't look surprised when he rose to his paws and led his cats towards where the other Clans had gathered. Leapordblaze was grooming Silverpond's own fur, which had caught many burrs during her late night escapade.

Scorchfur was sharing a word with Dawnstar, who seemed to nod gratefully, and was listening carefully to her brother, Flamecloud. Shellspots, the RiverClan deputy, was sharing words with her two daughters, Shallowwater and Bluefern. It was almost like the Clans had become one.

Weaselstar shook his head at the thought of what might happen when they reached the new territory. He could only imagine the pain it was cause some cats who were having forbidden affairs right now.

Soon the four Clans started to travel again. The rugged landscape made it difficult on their pads, as the sharp ground cover scraped them and created small cuts and bruises. Weaselstar found the going even more difficult, because he had not eaten the night before. He had skipped eating so Willowclaw could have enough prey to sustain herself and her kits.

The sounds of birds started to fade behind them, as the towering mountains drew closer. Weaselstar shivered as an eerie silence started to envelope them. It was as though no birds could ever live in the mountains, except for the hawks and eagles that sometimes preyed on younger cats.

Crowfeather had taught them all how to catch the eagles from watching the Tribe of Rushing Waters, but Weaselstar still felt a thrill of fear every time he heard their piercing, echoing screech.

Thoughts of the old WindClan deputy made Weaselstar shudder. Crowfeather had been consumed by Snakeclaw's poisonous thoughts, and eventually, his ways ended up killing the deputy. But Crowfeather, like Lionblaze, had seen the light and error in his ways, and turned his back against the traitorous cat.

"Weaselstar, what is the Tribe like?" Heathertail asked when they took a break near an outcrop of boulders.

Weaselstar thought for a moment. The Tribe had become nothing but a deepened memory, illusioned like water. But somewhere in his mind, it was still there. He remembered some of the cats too, but those memories were fading too.

"They were...kind to us at the time," he explained. "But...I can't remember the cat's name. It was thanks to her that they were."

In fact, he wasn't even sure if the Tribe would be so friendly to them now. Would they attack them and take them hostage? He shuddered at the very thought.

"That cat was Feathertail," Reedstar meowed as he approached. "But in saving the Tribe, she killed herself."

His eyes were darkened with grief, as though he had liked the she-cat at one point. Weaselstar wondered if he might have at one point. Reedstar often spoke of the she-cat as though she was a savior to the Clans as well.

It seemed as though everyone had a mate. Everyone except poor Reedstar. Weaselstar never really liked the black tom, but he was sympathetic towards him. Perhaps one day he would find someone who really loved him, and perhaps that one day would come soon.

* * *

**Okay, I realized that I made a fatal mistake in the allegiance. I made Lucustkit a kit instead of an apprentice, so please act like she's Locustpaw. You know, it's weird because the same thing happened to me in Blazing Stars with Daisytail!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Nightmare

**So here's the next chapter, and of course, it's in Cindie's point of view! Don't mind me when I say these sorts of things, I was just on wfs and they sort of get crazy there! I also just realized that I'm gonna have to get book three again because I don't remember the Tribe's names :O  
**

**Willowpool - Yeah, it was basically a filler and yet sort of a foreshadowing at the same time!**

**flareon200 - ah my loyal reviewer^^ I most certainly have something planned for Weaselstar. And I couldn't help but make him so blunt to the life of love; he just doesn't seem like the romantic type of cat, but surprisingly he did have kits.**

**Chasonbird or Butterfliee - thanks! And I know it's surprising, but to be honest, I get my writing skills from my mother. She's sort of a journalist and that's going to be my aim, at least that's what I'm going to college for^^ And yes, I definitely have something planned for Reedstar too. But sadly, Shellspots already had kits so they wouldn't match^^"**

**On to the story:**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 5~

It was dark and cold out, and the stars seemed so distant. A pale, cold moon gleamed over the mountains, shedding an eerie silver light over the rocks that surrounded the four Clans. In the distance, the screech of a hawk sounded, signaling that the day was at an end.

Cinderstar lifted her chin to see the great hunter circling them. She prayed silently that it was not hunting them. Luckily though, the large bird was hunting a much easier piece of prey.

It fell down into a spiral and extended its talons, until there was a loud squealing cry. Suddenly, Weaselstar, who had witnessed the kill, leaped into the air with his own claws extended. Cinderstar watched in amazement as three other WindClan cats leaped onto the struggling hawk, until it finally fell to the ground, dead.

"Tonight, we will feast," meowed the WindClan leader.

The four Clans gathered around the large hawk. It was big enough to feed most of them, but it also was clutching the rabbit it had caught. They ate it gratefully, until their stomachs were quite filled.

"Where did you learn such a move?" Leapordblaze asked as Silverpond fell asleep into a heap.

"Crowfeather taught us," Weaselstar replied. His voice was filled with pride, and Cinderstar narrowed her eyes. "He watched how the Tribe hunted and...well that settled it."

"Do you think we'll run into those rogues?" Squirrelflight mused out loud. She was licking her lips as she spoke, a few chunks of flesh remained on her whiskers.

"I don't think they'd want to mess with such a large group of traveling cats," growled Reedstar. He lashed his tail against the rocks as though he was anticipating their arrival.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather _not_ see them," Pinefur hissed as she clawed at the stones.

Cinderstar felt a purr rising in her throat. None of the Clans had ever gotten along like this. It was almost as though they were one big family. And in a way, they were.

WindClan had kin in ThunderClan, ShadowClan had kin in ThunderClan, ThunderClan had kin in ShadowClan. It was all very confusing, but it made Cinderstar realize that family ties were closely nit together by a single gene pool.

"We should get some rest," mewed Dawnstar who was sitting next to Scorchfur.

Surprise spread through Cinderstar as she stared at the ShadowClan leader. She had noticed how close Dawnstar had gotten towards Scorchfur, and wondered if they were expecting kits. It was good news for ShadowClan.

The other Clans murmured in agreement, and soon they were all finding places to sleep. It was rather difficult, considering there was no moss for nests and the only shelter they could find were a couple of boulders.

So they all slept closely together, to keep each other warm. Cinderstar slept close to Silverpond, Leapordblaze, Peppermint and Mousewhisker. She was glad to be with her kin, and felt like she should get closer to them.

Suddenly Cinderstar opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around her, realizing slowly that no one was around. _Have they left without me? _she wondered, suddenly letting the fur along her spine rise.

But her heart was pounding as though she was being chased by a terrible creature. Cinderstar's eyes widened in horror when she heard fierce yowling, coming from the mouth of a waterfall. The yowls seemed even more terrifying because they were bouncing off the cave walls.

"Tonight, we will strike!" The cry came from a male - a tom. Cinderstar narrowed her eyes when she saw several, lean looking cats slip out of a cavern entrance. One had sleek ginger fur that was matted in mud. Another was tantalizingly familiar. His amber eyes rested warily on the rocks as he followed the rest of the cats. He almost looked...angry.

_Oh StarClan, what are you showing me? _Cinderstar thought as she watched them all move.

Suddenly, she realized where they were going. The gray tabby bounded after her, thanking her lucky stars that they did not notice her. But what she saw next, terrified her even more.

The group of cats, were going to attack the Clans.


	8. Chapter 6: The Attack

**Yet another fast update. Sorry, I wanted to update fast because I'm going to a special dinner soon. So, off to the special notes:**

**flareon200 - lol you'll have to find out whether or not the Tribe sees them again. I'm honestly not sure what will happen next myself, I'm sort of writing along as I go^^**

**Moonstreak1 - ugh, I hate it when fanfiction doesn't let you upload chapters. I had problems like that a couple of weeks ago, so don't worry. Maybe the best thing to do is to complain to them and ask why they're not uploading.**

**xxSnowfire - XD it's okay. I sometimes review your stories late too, so you're not alone^^"**

**Willowpool - I'm flattered. Really I am, considering like I've said before, I've only been writing for two years now. You'll get better, trust me. It just takes lots of practice and patience.**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 6~

The sound of a cat's claws scraping on rock jolted Reedstar awake. His eyes widened in alarm when he realized that the Clans were not alone.

Several different cats surged around the bare mountain, making the others wake up. Rage boiled in Reedstar's ears when he saw his own Clan getting attacked. How dare these cats sneak up on them, unprovoked?

He let out a fearsome caterwaul and leaped into the fray. He came face-to-face with a large black tom, with blood-stained claws and bright yellow eyes. The black tom's eyes blazed hungrily as he glared at the RiverClan leader. Reedstar lashed his tail and swiped his claws across the black tom's nose, but he only hit him a little.

The black tom screeched and slammed a massive paw over Reedstar's head. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain lance through his whole body. Yowls exploded from every direction, as the rest of the Clans fought off the rogues.

"Get away from here!" Squirrelflight spat as one rogue, a dark ginger tom with white patches, approached. He stood menacingly over Flightpaw, whose eyes were wide with terror.

"Protect the kits!" Cinderstar cried as another rogue stepped towards Whitewing's kits. The white queen's eyes were narrowed in deep hatred as she glared at the rogue.

Reedstar hissed in annoyance as he was surrounded by several more cats. One of them had a massive scar over her eye, while another a paw that looked smaller than the others. Another cat was a skinny light brown tabby with long pointed ears.

"From now on, you'll just be part of our group," hissed the light brown tabby.

The RiverClan leader desperately tried to fight them off, but there were too many. He wanted to claw their ears and eyes off, for hurting his Clanmates and for hurting kits and apprentices. They had no right to this attack; they were just fighting for the fun of it!

His vision began to grow faint, as black dots clouded his sight. Suddenly, another paw slammed down on his head, and Reedstar fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The fresh stench of blood seeped around the air, flooding his senses, until he could no longer hear his Clanmates or smell them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Is he alright?" murmured a voice in a gentle tone.

"I don't know, move over!" another cat whispered. "He's breathing, but barely." Reedstar felt the cat's tail lash against the ground. "Why didn't we come sooner?" she demanded.

"Because those rogues were holding us off," answered the first cat.

"Yes, did you see how many there were?" asked another cat. This time it was a tom, and his voice was surprisingly familiar.

Reedstar opened his eyes, but he only found himself back at the lake. He blinked in confusion. He didn't remember coming back here, and the lake wasn't dried out like it had been when the Clans left. Had everything been a dream?

"You're awake!" a cat cried.

The black tom blinked in surprise when he spotted a pale gray she-cat. Her blue eyes gleamed as she bounded forward and rubbed her muzzle against his. Her scent was tantalizingly familiar, and it made Reedstar's heart swell with longing.

"Feathertail!" he murmured. He went over to lick her gently, but she stepped backward, making him nearly land on the ground. Concern filled her blue eyes as she stared at him.

"You've lost a life," she mewed as she watched.

Suddenly realization dawned on him. Reedstar remembered the rogues, and the pain that had burned through him as two of them slammed their paws on his head. What happened to his Clanmates? Were they alright?

"Don't worry, they're safe," Feathertail said out loud as though she had read his mind.

"But what about the cats who gave me my nine lives? Where are they?" he asked. Questions buzzed in his mind, questions he knew only Feathertail could answer.

She tilted her head to the side, and was suddenly greeted by a dark gray cat with piercing blue eyes. Reedstar glared at the cat as he remembered him as Crowfeather, who would have been a leader had it not been for Snakeclaw.

Snakeclaw had tried to take over the Clans. He was a reincarnation of Tigerstar, and he had been out for revenge. But he did not count on the fact that StarClan had different plans. Had it not been for Hollystar, the Clans would still be fighting the murderer.

"StarClan are not with you here," Feathertail replied in a sad voice. "Different ancestors have crossed paths with them."

Shock spread through Reedstar as he stared at her. So what did that mean? Were StarClan fighting these ancestors? "Why's _he_ here?" the black tom demanded.

"Crowfeather chose to come with me after he joined StarClan," Feathertail explained. "Our paths changed when we met." Her eyes dropped when she mentioned her love for the WindClan cat.

_What does Leafpool think of that? _Reedstar wondered as he thought of the former medicine cat. Leafpool had also run off with Crowfeather, though she had chosen to come back to serve her Clan. It must have been awkward for Leafpool, Feathertail _and _Nightcloud.

"What about the Clans?" Reedstar demanded as they spoke no more.

But their images were slowly fading away with the breeze, and Reedstar found himself in a cavern. He let out a yowl of frustration, which was cut off as he felt a sharp pain lance through his whole body.

"Sit still mouse-brain!" a cat - the one before Feathertail showed up - hissed. "You'll lose all of your blood if you don't."

Reedstar opened his eyes and saw that a sleek gray tabby she-cat was standing over him. White fur clouded her belly, and her soft amber eyes looked hardened. She had white paws, and black ear tips. And she had dark stripes along her spine.

"Where am I?" he mumbled as he fought the urge to ask who she was.

"You're in the Healer's den," the she-cat replied. "And you're lucky we came. They would have taken more lives."

It took Reedstar a couple of moments to register the _they_ part, and the fact that they would have taken more lives. "Whose dead?" he demanded, struggling hard not to fight her off as she placed herbs on a wound.

"No one is, but they're captives now," the she-cat replied calmly. "Now will you _please_ hold still," she grumbled.

Reedstar obeyed, though he hated getting ordered around like a defenseless kit. As his vision grew used to the darkness, he saw that they were in a large, dark cavern. But there was a hole in the middle of it, where faint moonlight poured into a small pool. Rocks jutted from the side, and the jutted out of the ceiling of the cave as well.

He could taste the cool, damp air over the bitter tang of herbs. It was as though they were in another world; a world of rocks and darkness.

"There!" The she-cat sat down and began to lick her paw, which was covered in a poultice. "Now you can go and see your friends, but I would return to the Cave of Pointed Teeth before the moon gets too high."

She padded towards the pool and started to look into the water. Thinking she was rather mad, Reedstar slinked away until he found himself in an even bigger cave. This one was more open, and beside the cave was a large waterfall, where several cats from RiverClan were gathered.

He looked around until he spotted Cinderstar, speaking quietly to Leapordblaze and Thornclaw. Silverpond was sleeping near another cave entrance. Peppermint and Mousewhisker were sharing tongues, while Shellspots shared a word with Duskfur.

There were so few! But as he looked around, he saw that all of the kits and queens were safe. With a sigh of relief, he padded over to his own Clan. Shock spread across his face when he saw a dark gray tom sitting among them.

Beechfur let out a purr as he spoke to the tom, while Mosspelt crooned over him like he was a lost kit. Reedstar let out a purr of recognition and bounded over to Stormfur's side.

"They told me you were their leader," Stormfur meowed when their greeting, which was joyful, ended.

"Yes," Reedstar replied. His eyes were gleaming with triumph, but than sorrow clouded them. "But I haven't been a very good leader." He sighed and shook his head as he thought of what might have happened to the cats who were stolen.

He realized that Dawnstar was not among the ShadowClan cats, and neither were Tigerheart, Snowbird and Shrewfoot. Willowclaw, Heathertail and Hawkclaw were also missing.

"I heard about the rogues," Stormfur murmured as he looked at the waterfall. "They've gotten worse over the last couple of moons, but we're doing everything we can to stop them from taking over the Tribe. Thanks to Storm of Burning Pride, we've been able to keep them at bay."

Reedstar tilted his head in confusion. That must be the cat who had healed him. He thought back to the way she looked, and he thought the name suited her.

"So Stoneteller is dead?" Reedstar asked.

"Yes, but he died peacefully, rest his soul," Stormfur replied. "We've been discussing what to do about the cats who are missing," he added. "Brook and I learned that some of the Tribe have gone missing as well."

_So these cats are more dangerous than they look, _Reedstar thought with a shake of his head. They had not only stolen cats from the Clans, but they took cats from the Tribe as well. In a dark way, he was almost impressed by their strength.

"You're RiverClan, right?" a small mew sounded from behind them.

"Yes," Reedstar replied in surprise. He was surprised that a Tribe cat would know about them.

But than, this young cat looked strangely familiar. She had light tortoiseshell fur, and gray eyes. Like someone who was from the Tribe. "You're Stormfur's kit!" he gasped when it hit him.

"Yes," she mewed, shuffling her paws on the ground in embarrassment. "My name's Ember who Clings To Fur." Ember looked at him with an expectant gaze.

"Look, Reedstar, we're going to help you stop the rogues, once and for all," Stormfur suddenly meowed.

Surprise flashed through all the cats around him. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Reedstar quarried. If something happened to the Tribe, he felt like they might blame the Clans.

"Yes," Stormfur replied instantly. "It's the only way they'll leave us alone for good. I'm sorry, but even StormPride was getting tired of them."

Reedstar dipped his head as they started planning on what to do about these cats. And as they did so, the cats who hid themselves were also planning a massive attack. One that could lead into disaster.


	9. Chapter 7: An Enemy Returns

**Eep! Sorry for the late update! I was at a concert in ESU all day, which is East Stroudsburgh University for those who don't know, and after that I was waiting until I got enough reviews, and than I sort of had to study for a History test which is in two days. So I'm sorry, I'll try and make this chapter as long as I can!**

**Moonstreak1 - I'm not entirely sure what I can tell you than if fanfiction won't let you upload...Maybe it's your computer? Try signing in with a different account or something. Like I said, I'm not entirely sure then what the problem is, sorry :(**

**Chasonbird or Butterfliee - That sucks! I can't imagine being limited to the computer, though I'm getting close to freaking my mother out...sadly I'm not doing too well in college, so I suppose I will have to wait and see...**

**flareon200 - ah my best friend and reviewer on this site^^ You've reviewed every chapter in all of my stories, and for that, you've earned a mega load of plushies! Hmm, how plushies from every cat in ThunderClan? That good enough?**

**On to the story:**

**

* * *

**

Stars gleamed coldly under the watchful eyes of the cats who guarded the entrance of their home camp. Dawnstar let out a fierce hiss as another rogue tried to steal away Flightpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. She lashed out and struck his nose with her claws, and he stepped back, glaring at her in the process.

"You won't get away with this!" Foxwhisker of ThunderClan yowled. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the rogue. The dark tabby just lashed his tail and stalked away.

Dawnstar shook her head, suddenly wondering if she would see Scorchfur or her Clan again. These rogues had caused a good deal of damage on the others. Flightpaw's eye was closed and badly wounded. It was closed, and a sticky looking ooze was coming out.

Shrewfoot was bleeding badly, though thank StarClan the rogues weren't treating her with such severity as the others. Her belly was already getting bigger, thanks to the kits she was expecting. She wondered if StarClan would accept these kits, considering who their father was. She shuddered as she remembered discovering them together in that cave. If it hadn't been for Cinderstar, she wasn't sure she would have handled them so cleanly.

"Why are they keeping us here?" mewed Lucustpaw, a black-and-white RiverClan apprentice. Dawnstar recognized her as the medicine cat apprentice. Normally she probably would have taken care of the wounds, but now she just crouched to the ground, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't know," answered Sedgepelt, a light brown tabby. She whisked her tail gently over the young cat's shoulder, and Lucustpaw glanced up at her thankfully.

"We'll get out of here," Toadfoot growled. "I'll find a way out."

Dawnstar stared at her Clanmate for a few moments. _Such bravery, _she thought as he rose to his paws. Than she narrowed her eyes. _And stupidity._ They were outnumbered. There were plenty of rogues who looked ready to claw their fur off.

And some of these rogues were just the age of apprentices. They were all lean looking, and they had a desperate, hungry look to them. She closed her eyes as Toadfoot bounded into the fray of rogues.

A desperate screech escaped his lips, and the yowls of the rogues followed. Suddenly, the sound of tearing fur could be heard, and Dawnstar instinctively flinched from it. The stench of blood surrounded her nose, and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Toadfoot's body lay uselessly on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood.

The rogues stood around him, looking at each other through malicious eyes. The killer, a tabby she-cat with a deep scar around her eye, looked pleased with herself. Dawnstar saw that her claws had been stained with blood from many moons of killing.

"This is what will happen to any cat who tries to escape!" A silver tabby with dark stripes and amber eyes yowled. His muscles seemed to bulge beneath his thick pelt as he glared at the captured cats. "Any who dares to make another move will get their throat cut out."

He snorted and padded away, leaving Toadfoot's torn body on the ground to gather dust and larva. Dawnstar shuddered at the thought of what might happen if she tried to escape.

Would she lose all of her lives at once, like Tigerstar? Or would she give her Clan and the others enough time to escape?

"That was well said Stripes," the voice of a young cat came. Dawnstar narrowed her eyes again when she saw a cat standing with the big tabby. "They will make fine kit barers," he added.

Dawnstar saw that this cat was different looking from the other rogues. He had long, thick fur that was a deep shade of gray. The gray fur was mixed in with blotches of black and lighter gray, and his eyes were the most cruel looking. They were a bright gray color.

"Yes, Claw," Stripes replied. "But I can't help but wonder if there are those in this group that are afraid of our ways..." Stripes trailed off and stared into the distance. "Perhaps BloodClan should leave while they can..."

But Claw bared his teeth and lashed his tail. Suddenly Dawnstar realized where she had heard that name before. _BloodClan, _she whispered to herself. They were the cats who had tried to take over the forest, only to be thwarted by Firestar and the rest of the old forest's leaders.

Tawnypelt had told them this story over and over again. Their mother had actually been part of the battle. In fact she described how she felt unwanted in ThunderClan, and how she just wanted to feel accepted into a Clan. That was why she left to join her father, Tigerstar.

"BloodClan!" Dawnstar turned to see that Sorreltail had hissed the name. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"Perhaps they traveled here in search of a home," Sedgepelt replied. But her eyes were clouded with confusion. "What is BloodClan? And what makes them so dangerous?"

So the cats who remembered described everything. Dawnstar even put in what Tawnypelt told her three kits. And as the horrors of the ruthless Clan was revealed, so were their most ominous secret.

* * *

**Sorry! I said it would be longer, and here it's shorter than the last chapter! I'll try to update when I can, and again, I'm sorry!**


	10. Chapter 8: Distant Memories

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! Sorry if this is too early, I just couldn't resist updating before getting to my 11:00 class!**

**Moonstreak1 - lol thanks! Hopefully they'll let you upload soon!**

**xxSnowfirexx - I think I've already read chapter thirteen, but I do highly recommend Wolfheart to those who haven't read it yet^^**

**flareon200 - XD don't suffocate with the plushies! Yes, I just had to kill another cat, didn't I? Well at least it wasn't a ThunderClan cat...yet.**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

~Chapter 8~

The sound of water crashing into a pool made Weaselstar stir. He felt so empty right now. Three WindClan cats were missing. Willowclaw, Sedgepelt and Shadepaw had been taken by those rogues. Now his nest seemed emptier than ever without Sunmask.

They had fallen in love moons ago. His heart had swelled with pride when she said she was expecting kits. And than they had Specklefoot, Sparrowflight and Rustwhisker. Rustwhisker had died during the battle with Snakeclaw, while Sparrowflight was still around. She was sleeping close to Specklefoot, whose tail was twitching every now and than.

Sunmask had always made him happy. But than that tragic battle happened. She had died trying to save her son, but in the end he died as well.

WindClan had lost so much. And now, the rogues struck them. But when he looked up from his nest, he saw that Reedstar and Cinderstar were talking to Stormfur. Beside Stormfur was Brook Where Small Fish Swim. Weaselstar had only seen her a couple of times, but now that he looked at her, he noticed how pretty she was.

Stormfur was lucky. He had two beautiful kits. Ember who Clings to Fur was beautiful. And Rock that Hangs From Ceiling, or Rock, was rather handsome looking.

"Weaselstar!" Reedstar cried. The RiverClan leader looked at the ginger tom expectantly, and Weaselstar padded over.

He was surprised to see Scorchfur with the leaders rather than Dawnstar. Than he remembered that she was one of the cats the rogues captured. The thought that they had captured yet another cat made his fur stand on end with cold fury.

He never really liked Dawnstar, but the look in Scorchfur's eyes made him want to fight for her. _And the rest of the Clans, _he reminded himself.

"We've decided who will be coming," Reedstar meowed. "Stormfur's already asked StormPride for cats to back us up."

Weaselstar blinked for a moment. So they were going to strike tonight. He thought about what to do. He wondered how many cats there were, and whether or not it was a good idea to face them.

"When?" he asked.

"We will strike at Moonhigh," Cinderstar replied. "It will give us an advantage."

Reedstar nodded in agreement, while Weaselstar only tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure it's good to attack a group of cats who know the area better than us?" he asked.

Cinderstar blinked in surprise, while Stormfur lashed his tail. "We know the area too," he growled. His voice was full of content. "They've captured a few Tribe cats too," he added in a lower voice. "That's why we want to fight."

"Very well. Why don't you lead?" Weaselstar suggested, suddenly wondering if this was such a good idea. They had no idea how many cats there were, and how dangerous they really were. They were completely unprepared.

Suddenly several other cats with mud-streaked pelts padded forward with the rest of the Clans following. Weaselstar recognized StormPride, the cat who had spoken to the three leaders the night before. He was surprised at how strong and beautiful she looked. The last time they had been in the Tribe, StoneTeller proved he never fought in his life.

"Cats of the Tribe and Clans," StormPride yowled. Her words seemed to vibrate off the rocks, and they rang in Weaselstar's ears. "Tonight, we shall come together and face the rogues who have stolen our friends, and have trespassed our border markers!"

Her yowl was taken up by cats from both the Tribe and Clans. Even Weaselstar felt exhilerated, though deep down he was worried about what might happen if they lose.

He bounded after the others as they raced out of the cave. Cinderstar's pelt was almost brushing Reedstar's, as though they had become good friends. Weaselstar stepped in beside Specklefoot, whose eyes were narrowed as though she was deep in thought.

"I know when something is bothering you father," she murmured. Surprise flashed from his pelt. Specklefoot rarely called her father, unless it was a very important occasion.

"I'm just worried about what might happen if we lose," he replied a little too briskly.

Specklefoot flicked her tail over his ear as they approached the cave's entrance. "There's something else, isn't there?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Weaselstar shook his head, wondering why he was confiding all of this to his daughter. But than he remembered that he had no one else to talk to, other than Sparrowflight, and she rarely spoke nowadays.

"I'm also wondering how many there are," he murmured. "What will happen when we fight them? How many will fall to their claws? And how much blood will be shed before this all ends?"

Specklefoot looked shocked by his comments. She was silent for a few heartbeats. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think that we will win. In fact, there's about one-hundred of us here." She glanced over her shoulder, where there was a long line of cats moving single file.

Weaselstar felt a little more comforted by her words. But still, he couldn't help but worry. How many lives would be lost after tonight?


	11. Chapter 9: Faded Dreams

**Wow, I just realized that I'm not really a Weaselstar writer...Well, I'm trying my best so you'll have to deal with it^^ Anyways, onto the review replies!**

**flareon200 - You shall see my friend! Don't you just love suspense? First the story starts out all happy and fun, and than it turns into this^^**

**xxSnowfirexx - Thanks for pointing that out. I always have trouble coming up with ways to remember cats in my allegiance...Hopefully it'll get better.**

**Moonstreak1 - Of course I have plans for him, but they may not be all butterflies and rainbows^^  
**

* * *

~Chapter 11~

Anticipation flooded through Cinderstar as she led her own Clan towards where the rogues kept their camp. Stormfur and StormPride had said it was easy enough to get into. There were no guards - that's how confident these cats had gotten. And Stormfur said that the rogues sometimes took only she-cats, for some reason.

But another surge of fear swept through Cinderstar. These rogues might be stealing she-cats to produce a line of kits who were as battle-hungry as they were.

_We have to free them, _she thought with a shake of her head. If they weren't, the Tribe could easily be wiped out. Cinderstar shuddered at the very thought of it.

"We're almost there," StormPride murmured in a soft voice. The sleek gray tabby's fur was ruffled against the cold. But her eyes blazed with determination - a look that Cinderstar knew well. Hollystar had had the same look in her green eyes before launching into battle with WindClan. But sadly it was that determination that killed the ThunderClan leader.

The stone walls that surrounded the camp were slippery from rain that had fallen during the day. Cinderstar kept up her pace as the rest of the Clans. Their heads were bowed and their tails were low, as though they were anticipating the fact that some might not return.

Thornclaw kept up beside Cinderstar, keeping his head high unlike the others. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I've faced rogues like these before."

It was true. Thornclaw had been one of the few living cats who faced BloodClan, the ruthless street cats who tried to take over the forest. He had described it with shudders, and said that it was one of the bloodiest battles he had ever been in, other than the Great Battle.

Cinderstar suddenly felt a flicker in her mind. She saw the image of Firestar, fighting a tiny black-and-white tom. She felt a strange sense of fear for him, as the tom slashed at Firestar's belly with long, teeth-studded claws. Confusion spread through Cinderstar's cores when she realized that she sense a longing for him.

"Are you okay?" Thornclaw asked. His eyes were wide as he stared at her, and she realized that she was shaking.

"I-I don't know," she murmured. She shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from her brain. It was like she was seeing through another cat's eyes. "Lets just get this battle done and over with," she growled when the scents of the rogues grew stronger.

StormPride stopped near what looked like an entrance. She flicked her tail and several Tribe cats lined up for her. "Right, who will lead the first wave?" The Healer asked.

Weaselstar suddenly rose to his paws, followed quickly by Scorchfur. "We'll lead it," meowed the WindClan leader. "If it's alright with you two," he added with a glance to Cinderstar and Reedstar. The RiverClan leader nodded, and so did Cinderstar.

"We should wait near that cliff," StormPride meowed, pointing her tail to a series of gullies and cliffs.

It was the perfect hiding spot. No rogue would see them coming, and Cinderstar sighed in relief. She wasn't sure whether or not she was ready to see her Clanmates fall, and something inside told her this would be a dangerous battle, perhaps worse than the Great Battle.

Cinderstar mewed her good-byes to the ShadowClan cats and WindClan cats. Than she followed the rest of the warriors and Tribe cats to the cliffs, where the crouched and waited. Suddenly, there was an ear-splitting screech that erupted in the air. It echoed eerily off the rocks, and it made Cinderstar's ears ring. She could already hear the sounds of fur ripping, and the sickening crunch of bones.

She knew what was coming. The battle cries that echoed around the rocks, and her own Clanmates falling to the ground. The stench of blood would fill the air. They would drown in the pool. And it would be their own blood.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to add another chapter as quickly as I can!**


	12. Chapter 10: The Fallen

**Like I said, I would update as soon as I can!**

* * *

~Chapter 10~

Reedstar flinched when he heard the sound of a cat's body landing on the ground. Surrounded by all of these rocks, the sounds of the battle carried louder than he'd hoped. His Clanmates were crouched beside him, eyeing the area where Weaselstar and Scorchfur's patrol had last been seen.

"Now we will strike," StormPride growled. She rose to her paws, and several other Tribe cats followed her movement. Stormfur was also with them, looking at the stones expectantly. Brook kept close to his side, whimpering only a little as their kits bounded forward.

StormPride had said that they were old enough to join in and defend the Tribe. Reedstar could understand their mother's fears. He too could feel the sense that he would lose friends and maybe even gain some. This could easily be their last battle.

_Unlike me, _he thought with a bitter shake of his head. _I have eight lives left._He looked up to the stars, but only saw them gleaming back coldly. Were StarClan even with them? Or was it the Tribe of Endless Hunting?

He watched helplessly as StormPride let out a fierce battle cry and lunged into the camp where the rogues were hiding. There were only a few yowls of dismay, and he noticed that it only came from she-cats. He whirled around to see that Cinderstar was readying her own patrol.

"We may not see each other again," Cinderstar began in a grim voice, "but we will always honor those who have fallen."

The ThunderClan warriors bowed their heads. Reedstar noticed that Silverpond had joined in the battle. There was a fierce glint in her green eyes, and for a moment, Reedstar thought that she had gotten her sanity back. But the light only lasted for a second, replaced by an ominous threat in them.

Almost as soon as the yowls of dismay faded, Cinderstar led her patrol out. Leapordblaze, who was flanked by Mudtalon and Branchfoot, looked furious. The large group of ThunderClan cats disappeared, and now, RiverClan were all that was left.

Reedstar suddenly felt terrified. He _couldn't_bring himself to lead his Clanmates to their deaths. As he watched Shellspots comfort the cats who were just as afraid as he was, he knew that his thoughts were justified. But something inside told him to keep going on.

_We are with you..._Reedstar recognized Feathertail's voice, and felt her warm breath stir his ears. Crowfeather was there too, keeping a watchful eye on his mate. And another cat, whose pelt was the same color as Feathertail, only slightly brighter, was there. Reedstar suddenly remembered the stories Mistystar would tell him when he was a kit.

Silverstream, her best friend, had fallen in love with Graystripe, a ThunderClan cat, and Firestar's best friend. She had died giving birth to his kits, and his kits grew up in RiverClan. Mistystar had even gotten to know Graystripe a little better. In fact, they had become good friends when he stayed in ThunderClan. But she realized just like Leapordstar that his heart belonged with ThunderClan.

Though he never knew the true feeling of lost love, he had a feeling that it was going to happen tonight. But as he rose to his paws, he felt his strength return.

He padded over to his deputy, who was speaking softly to Pouncetail and Beechfur. The two warriors looked ready to fight with their lives. The thought sent a flash of pride through Reedstar. They were so loyal, that they would never _dream_ of breaking the warrior code.

"RiverClan!" he yowled. Many eyes looked up at him expectantly and fearfully. "Tonight, a great victory will be won. Now come with me so we can take down the rogues, once and for all!"

His voice seemed to add an effect to these cats. They all carried his yowl, and suddenly they were surging into the battle. But when they reached the camp, a horrified look filled their expressions.

Cats were everywhere, fighting each other fiercely and shedding blood. Reedstar recognized Dawnstar's pelt, though it was badly mangled and blood seemed to cover it like a cloud of dust. To his surprise, she was defending Flightpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice.

The black tom bounded forward to face a brown tabby with a white face. The tabby hissed and nipped at his paws, but Reedstar was ready for it. He leaped to the side and lashed out with his claws, and opened a wound on the tabby's face.

"BloodClan, retreat!" Reedstar stared in shock as what looked like over twenty cats piled out of the camp. They were all covered in blood - most of it their own - and they had collars that were studded with teeth. The leader of these cats, or what appeared to be the leader, was the most unusual looking of the group.

He had long, thick fur that was shaded with a paler gray. The gray fur was mixed with black and brown splotches, and his eyes were the most startling. They were a steely gray, darker than any shade he had ever seen in his life.

"Claw!" Reedstar recognized Stormfur's voice. "You won't get away this time!"

The strange, dangerous looking cat turned to Stormfur. "And why not? I don't see your leader anywhere." He snorted and started to turn, when a sleek gray tabby flash of fur hit him.

Claw let out a yowl as StormPride, who had come from nowhere, began to fight him. The BloodClan cats just stared at their leader. Their looks were mix of confusion, anger and fear. StormPride bent down and bit hard on his neck.

The BloodClan leader let out another yowl; it was now mixed with fear. Suddenly, his yowl was cut off. He fell to the ground limply, and there was a shocked silence that followed.

"BloodClan is no more, once again," the Tribe Healer growled.

The rogues stared at each other in confusion, and they all started to run. The rogues who had orginally been here ran after them. Stripes, a silver tabby with dark stripes followed, though he looked furious.

Reedstar looked around at the remaining cats who had survived the battle. There were more than he expected. Only a couple of ThunderClan cats had fallen.

Those cats were Mudtalon, Emberfoot and...Silverpond. Leapordblaze crouched down at the she-cat's body, and let out a thin wail that carried off the rocks. His wail was carried off with the rest of the ThunderClan warriors, including Cinderstar herself. Peppermint, who had also joined the battle, dashed over to her sister's side. She kept pressing her nose into the pale gray cat's fur, though even that didn't wake Silverpond up.

-----------------

"She wanted to die," Leapordblaze murmured. They were back in the cave now, and the bodies of their fallen were splayed in front of them. "I should have been there to protect her."

Cinderstar, who was sitting next to him, shook her head. "There is nothing you could have done," she replied, though her voice was shaken by grief.

Stormfur and Brook were crouched over Claw's body. Apparently, he had been their son, but he was banished after killing a fellow Tribe cat. His name had been Claw of Furious Eagle. Their other kits, Ember who Clings To Fur and Rock that Hangs From Ceiling looked just as sad.

But as Reedstar shook his head, he knew that they weren't really gone. They were with them, among the stars in StarClan. The thought comforted him, as he stared at the bodies. Their spirits walked withy their own fallen Clanmates and friends.


	13. Chapter 11: Grief

**lol yay for another update! Oh, and for those who absolutely love Pokemon, guess what I've heard? They're coming out with two new games by April, based off of Pokemon Silver and Gold! I myself and looking forward to playing them...anyways, on a lighter note... Oh, and I also made one more mistake...I made it look like Emberfoot was alive, when in reality, he isn't. He's happy with Leafspots^^**

**Moonstreak1 - XD thanks! I do my best when it comes to updating!**

**flareon200 - you shall find out what happens...If you look at my profile you'll get a sneak preview of everything *grins evily* And yes, I tried to make Cinderstar's character as realistic as I could, though it's rather a toughy since it's been a while since I've read the old books...**

**Willowpool - thanks, I'm trying :)**

* * *

~Chapter 11~

_Why? Why? _The question clutched at Dawnstar's mind, forcing her to picture her fallen Clanmates. Though there had not been many, the thought still made her shudder violently. She did _not want_to end up like Russetstar, who had pretty much gone mad.

She stared at her own blood-covered fur, blinking rapidly as she did so. Those rogues had done this. She had been shocked and hurt to hear that the leader of BloodClan had been none other than Stormfur and Brook's kit. Apparently he had killed a Tribe cat a while ago and was banished. After that he had set out for revenge, but luckily, his revenge had failed.

"Dawnstar, they're going to bury the bodies," Scorchfur meowed gently.

She nodded slowly. The Tribe cats, who were hit the worse, seemed to take care of everything. StormPride, the Healer, or leader of the Tribe of Rushing Waters, had helped as much as she could. But her herbs would not heal the wounds that had open hearts.

As one Tribe cat dragged Specklepaw's body away, Dawnstar whispered one last good-bye to her kin. She bowed her head in utter regret as she watched them leave.

Specklepaw had been Tawnypelt's kit, so in a way, they were sort of sisters. But Dawnstar didn't have time to grieve for her lost Clanmates. She needed to look to the future, and her Clan needed her now more than ever.

She rose to her paws and padded towards the small group of gathered ShadowClan cats. Shrewfoot and Whitewater were staring at the ground. Their eyes were wide with shock, but they didn't look too battered. Scorchfur was helping to tend to the other wounded cats, so Dawnstar felt herself relax a little.

With such a strong deputy at her side, she could just make this move smoothly. She sat down and started to groom her unkempt fur. It had become messy from the battle, and blood still soaked her fur.

The ShadowClan leader stopped when a sleek gray tabby cat padded towards her. "Greetings," meowed the strange cat with a dip of her head. "Scorchfur has told me much about you." There was a gleam in the cat's amber eyes as she looked at Dawnstar.

Dawnstar ducked her head in embarrassment. "Well, there isn't much to talk about," she replied coolly.

The gray tabby tilted her head to the side. "Is it that easy?" she asked. Than she shook her head. "Perhaps there isn't much, but I would like to have a feast, in honor of the cats who helped save the Tribe."

More embarrassment flashed through Dawnstar as the gray tabby started to walk away. "We wouldn't have done it without your aid," she replied.

The Healer blinked for a moment, than nodded. She padded towards a group of cats who were clustered around what looked like a fresh-kill pile. The gray tabby nodded to a dark brown tabby tom, whose eyes widened.

He murmured something to a dark gray tom, and than the two toms padded towards Dawnstar. They carried a piece of fresh-kill and handed it to her. "Would you like to share?" asked the dark gray tom.

Her belly's rumbling answered for her. The two tom's eyes were gleaming with amusement when Scorchfur approached. "Thank you," Dawnstar mewed. She took part of the fresh-kill and began to chew ravenously.

It had been a while since she'd eaten. In fact, it had been two suns, and now she felt full and content. She watched as Scorchfur finished the prey, and than looked around herself.

All over cats were sharing fresh-kill. Duskpaw, another one of Tawnypelt's kits, was play fighting with what looked like another apprentice. Eagleheart of ThunderClan was chatting with some of the Tribe members, describing what WindClan territory used to look like.

"Why are you a ThunderClan cat than?" asked a bold powerful looking tabby.

Eagleheart tipped his head to the side, and Dawnstar pricked her ears in interest. She had heard that Eagleheart had used to be a WindClan warrior. But something happened to make him join ThunderClan.

"Well, it happened because of Ashstar, the former leader of WindClan. Emberfoot...well, something happened with him and we were best friends." Eagleheart bowed his head sadly. Emberfoot had died back in the lake. Dawnstar remembered seeing the gray tom's body splayed out on the ground, sodden and wet from drowning. "We were welcomed in ThunderClan thanks to Hollystar, and ever since than I've been a loyal ThunderClan warrior."

Silence and understanding followed his words. Dawnstar padded away, feeling slightly ashamed for eavesdropping on him. But at least she now understood why Eagleheart had joined ThunderClan. Hollystar had never given them a good explenation, and Dawnstar suspected she feared an all-out war with WindClan. But despite her predictions, the ThunderClan leader died because of a war.

"We should leave tomorrow," Cinderstar meowed when Dawnstar approached the three other leaders. "The sooner we leave the better."

Weaselstar grunted in agreement, while Reedstar blinked for a moment. "But...what about Stormfur and Brook? Shouldn't we tell them?" he asked.

"If you must then do it now," Cinderstar replied in a gentle tone.

The RiverClan leader nodded and trotted over to where Stormfur and Brook were sharing tongues. Their own kits were busy playing with a couple of apprentices.

"Tomorrow the _real_ journey will begin," Cinderstar sighed. Dawnstar shook her head, suddenly feeling wary. What dangers would they see? And would the Clans be able to cope with leaving the Tribe?


	14. Chapter 12: Adventure

**Here's the next chapter. Normally I would have updated faster, but...I had school work and a Lab! So anyways...**

**flareon200 - as always you know exactly what to post in your reviews^^ Yeah, it would be pretty funny if they did the whole Stormfur thing...You just gave me an idea!**

**Willowpool - Yeah, Dawnstar seems to be my favorite too, though Cinderstar is close to my second, followed by Reedstar**

**Moonstreak1 - thanks!**

* * *

~Chapter 12~

The sound of a waterfall crashing to the earth woke Weaselstar up. He grunted when he realized that the rest of the Clans had already gone towards the entrance. His wounds, which were not as bad as he'd expected, stung like fury.

The rest of his Clan had already woken up, but they were waiting patiently for him. Specklefoot was sitting in front of the line of gathered cats, looking at him expectantly. Swallowflight was crouched before her three kits, who were busy playing to notice the WindClan leader.

Buzzardkit had certainly gotten stronger, despite the cold mountains. Weaselstar grinned as he watched the little tom. He hoped that he would mentor the dark gray tabby.

"Are you ready Weaselstar?" Cinderstar asked. She was sitting near her deputy, Thornclaw, whose eyes were dark with apprehension.

Weaselstar knew the older cat was thinking about the path that lay before them. It would be difficult to get through the mountains, but Stormfur had promised to show them the way out. Brook, who was already expecting his kits again, decided to stay behind.

"Are we?" he asked as he glanced at his Clanmates. They all nodded, though Sedgepelt looked worried.

The light brown tabby was always busy worrying about something. Weaselstar wondered if she got that from her mother, Gorsetail. The fallen queen had always worried about her kits, who were always getting into mischief.

He than nodded to Cinderstar, who rose to her paws. She had pretty much been given the leader position after the other three backed down. Now, she had proven herself worthy of the roll. It was as though she was born to be the leader.

Stormfur, who had been meowing his goodbyes, padded over to the group. Suddenly he stopped when Ember bounced over to him. Her gray eyes were gleaming with excitement as she stopped in front of him. "Can I go? _Please_?" she begged.

The dark gray tom let out a purr of amusement. "No," he replied. "It will be too dangerous and the Tribe needs you here."

"But the Tribe needs you too!" wailed the tortoiseshell she-cat. Her eyes gleamed with annoyance as she glanced at her mother, who was motioning for her to come to her.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Stormfur meowed. He pressed his nose against Ember's, and the tortoiseshell sighed and padded away.

Weaselstar followed the rest of the Clans as they began to leave. He cast one glance back at the cave, and saw that Ember wasn't there. A flicker of movement near the waterfall told him that she wasn't about to be left behind.

He shook his head and ran after his Clanmates, who had gotten a little ahead. Stormfur was padding beside Cinderstar, whose eyes never left the ground. Weaselstar wondered if she was sad to leave the Tribe.

"I can't wait to get out of these mountains," Dawnstar muttered when they had left the Tribe behind. "It's too cold!" She shivered as a brisk wind howled past them.

But despite the cold, Weaselstarfelt as though he was leaving something behind. When he looked over his shoulder, he gazed at the spot where the rogues had camped. Stains of blood still stretched over the boulders. And the remnants of what were dens and nests still stood their ground.

"The mountains aren't bad once you get used to them!" Stormfur called from up ahead. He was gazing at the ShadowClan leader through placid eyes. "You call them home if you were in the Tribe."

Suddenly the sounds of rocks clattering came from above them. Foxwhisker let out a fierce snarl, while Rosefoot just looked on in confusion. Finally Stormfur just shook his head and glared at the rocks. "Ember, get down here now!" he growled.

Silence followed his words, and than a tortoiseshell shape flooded down the mountain's side. Weaselstar let out a faint purr as he watched Ember's reaction with her father.

"I'm sorry," she mewed, shuffling her paws in an apologetic way. But she didn't look very sorry at all. In fact, her expression was almost smug.

"You're not sorry!" Stormfur snapped. The she-cat shrank from his voice and looked up at Cinderstar pleadingly.

"Please, I really want to go!" she wailed. "I've never been as far as this. This could be my biggest adventure!"

Cinderstar narrowed her eyes. Than the ThunderClan leader shook her head and replied in a gentle tone to both Stormfur and Ember, "I think she should go. It would be good experience for her."

Stormfur looked shocked. Almost angry. But then he nodded in agreement, only letting out an aggitated sigh as Ember bounced over towards Stormpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice.

Flightpaw, whose face had been scarred from the rogues, looked pleased to see Ember. Brightheart's one eye also gleamed with pleasure at the sight of the young she-cat.

Weaselstar suddenly wondered if Ember really wanted to be a Tribe cat. She looked more like a ThunderClan cat. Her muscles were already rippling beneath her thick pelt. And she didn't have the same looks as a RiverClan cat, despite her ancestory.

"How far do you think we should go before stopping?" Dawnstar asked when they started moving again.

The cream-colored leader kept casting glances over her shoulder, as though she was afraid of something. Weaselstar began to wonder what it was. But that wonder didn't last long when a shadow fell upon them.

He looked up in shock to see an eagle swooping towards them, with its talons extended. Whitewing was its target. Or, the kit she was carrying was. Dovekit let out a terrified wail as the eagle sped towards her.

But before Weaselstar could react, Stormfur launched himself into the air. The Tribe cat caught the eagle with long claws, pulling the hunter down in the process. The eagle screeched in surprise as it was dragged down. It struggled for a moment, until Weaselstar joined in and Hawkclaw and Owlwhisker helped take the eagle down.

It's talons let go of Dovekit, who had been caught in them. Whitewing rushed over to her kit, looking her gratefully. "Thank StarClan!" she sighed as Dovekit began mewling in confusion.

"Mamma, what happened?" Brownkit asked as she approached. Her eyes were wide with excitement and terror as she watched.

"Nothing dear one," Whitewing replied, licking her other kit in the process.

"It's lucky that you caught it when you did," Weaselstar meowed as he let go of the eagle's shoulder.

Stormfur nodded, though his eyes were strangely cold. "Eagles make good prey when there are many hungry cats," he murmured.

Weaselstar observed the large creature. Stormfur was right; the eagle was large, perhaps the biggest bird he'd ever seen. It would feed all of the queens and perhaps a few apprentices.

"Lets rest here," Cinderstar meowed. Reedstar nodded in agreement and the four Clans and two Tribe cats began to feast on their prey.


	15. Chapter 13: Born

**Here's chapter 13! Wow, I'm really breezing through this. Well, like I said before, I'm just really excited about finishing it and all of that, but I won't update too fast for those who want it to stay up^^**

**Moonstreak - wow, you update fast! lol I tried to me Ember look and sound really cute. And as for Dawnstar, well, she's one of my favorite characters too!**

* * *

~Chapter 13~

Darkness began to creep over the mountains. Stormfur had led the Clans to a small meadow, where there were trees for the Clans to shelter. The leafbare moon was already gleaming against the sky, and stars started glowing.

_Are you with us StarClan?_Cinderstar wondered. She even wondered if they were traveling with them. It had been strange to stay with the Tribe for that long, and she never really understood anything about how their ancestors would respond.

"Flamecloud, Whitewater's giving birth!" Cinderstar glanced up in surprise as the ShadowClan medicine cat bounded towards where the queen was laying on the ground.

She padded closer and saw that Whitewater's eyes were livid with pain, and Lichenfur was sitting close at her side. Though he had shown no signs of being her mate, he still had a worried look on his face.

Despite the fact that he had been close friends with Snakeclaw, Lichenfur had seemed to get over it. In fact, even Cinderstar felt that he could be trusted. For now anyways.

Flamecloud had brought with him some dark green leaves - which Cinderstar knew as borage. She had given birth before and remembered the bitter tasting leaves perfectly. She smiled at the memory of seeing Hollystar and Lynxclaw as kits. It was both a happy memory and a bitter one.

"Don't worry," Flamecloud meowed gently as he brushed his tail lightly against the ShadowClan queen's long white fur. "Your kits will come safely."

Almost as though a force had sent his eyes towards her, Flamecloud stole a glance at Shrewfoot. Cinderstar was surprised to see that Shrewfoot looked angry.

They had fallen in love before the Clans left the old territory. But thanks to Cinderstar and Dawnstar, they were stopped. Sadly, Shrewfoot was now expecting Flamecloud's kits, and they would never know who their father was.

Suddenly Whitewater's lips parted to reveal another sharp yowl of pain. Cinderstar flinched from the sound. It reminded her of her own birthing. It had been painful and...unnecessary.

She padded away, unable to bear listening to the she-cat's cries. It reminded her of something else too. A feeling from what seemed like long ago.

Almost instantly a flash of white crossed Cinderstar's path. She gasped when she saw a silver tabby cat, laying on a boulder, writhing in pain. Her blue eyes stared in alarm, as a dark gray she-cat crouched in front of her.

"Silverstream, oh Silverstream!" Cinderstar recognized Graystripe's cry. He sounded anguished.

Cinderstar suddenly realized why she recognized the she-cat laying before Graystripe. But all she could think about, was the blood. A pool of blood surrounded the silver tabby, and she looked like she was gritting her teeth, fighting back another yowl.

Suddenly another flash appeared before Cinderstar, and she was back in the meadow. Another yowl came from Whitewater, but this time the yowl sounded better.

She turned and saw that Flamecloud's eyes were gleaming with happiness. "Two healthy kits!" he meowed.

Whitewater, as exhausted as she looked, bent her head and started licking the bundles of fur. Cinderstar purred as the rest of the Clans gathered around the queen.

Dawnstar's eyes were filled with pride, while Mousewhisker and Peppermint looked like they might burst with affection. Cinderstar glanced around them, and was surprised to see how close the Clans were.

It was as though the birth of new kits had brought them all together. _But are they willing to pull apart? _she wondered as she watched.

Cinderstar looked down at the kits. One was a light brown tabby, while the other had pale brown fur. She glanced around, but there was no cat who looked anything like these kits. Whitewater's eyes gleamed with pride as she stared at her tiny kits. But than sorrow clouded in them.

"Toadfoot should be here," she murmured as she looked down at her paws.

The rest of the ShadowClan cats bowed their heads. Cinderstar was surprised to see that Dawnstar's eyes were gleaming with what looked like pride. Had something happened between them?

"What will you name them?" Pinefur, a short-haired tabby she-cat asked. The RiverClan warrior gazed at Whitewater expectantly.

Whitewater remained silent for a few heartbeats, considering Pinefur's offer. "I think I'll name the tom...Sapkit, in honor of his light brown fur; it looks like sap from trees. And the she-cat, Flowerkit, in honor of Flowerpetal."

Every ShadowClan cat bowed their heads. Cinderstar did too, though she couldn't figure out why. Flowerpetal had died that night in the fire, and now Mangokit, her daughter, was nursed by Whitewing.

"Flowerkit and Sapkit," Dawnstar murmured as she looked down at the two kits. "Welcome to ShadowClan."

As Cinderstar settled down with the rest of her Clanmates, she noticed there was a longing look in the ShadowClan leader's eyes. She saw that Dawnstar was now staring at Whitewater's mewling kits, who were now greedily suckling. Did Dawnstar want kits?

* * *

**So sorry, I didn't mean for it to be short! But as you can see, I added a little bit of the past for Cinderstar. I just couldn't resist, though I don't know why I added it^^**


	16. Chapter 14: Stranger

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated yet! I've been really busy with school work and than my sister came home and all of that fun, boring stuff. Anyways, I've decided that I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer then usual!  
**

**flareon200 - lol I know how you feel about computers - -...Computers seem to have a thing against me too, especially fanfiction! Anyways, maybe Ember will join ThunderClan...we'll just have to wait and see^^**

**Willowpool - how did you guess?**

**leafstar of natureclan - ?? It's okay, I think**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 14~

Reedstar let out a heavy sigh of relief as he watched the groups of cats disperse. It had been a long and difficult night. After putting up with waiting for Whitewater, he felt exhausted.

But another wave of worry swept through him. How long would they be stuck here? They were in unknown territory with only two cats who sort of knew the mountains to guide them. And soon Stormfur would leave them to join the Tribe, along with Ember.

His eyes gleamed with affection as he watched the light tortoiseshell she-cat. Ember was busy playing with Flightpaw, whose eye was now permanently closed form the battle with the rogues. But despite the fact that she was scarred for life, she didn't seem to notice it.

"...And my brother took them down with one leap," Ember was boasting.

Flightpaw's eye was gleaming with interest as she listened to Ember's story. "Wow!" she gasped. "How did the rogue take it?"

Ember's whiskers twitched with what looked like amusement. "Well, Rock wasn't going to be beaten by a sniveling coward. But the rogue had him cornered, and he couldn't move very well thanks to his injured leg. Just when he was about to be defeated, Stormfur leaped into action. Our father had the rogue's fur bristling with fear, and the rogue yowled in terror."

The Tribe To-Be paused for a moment to give effect. Reedstar laid down next to Mosspelt, who was grooming her matted fur.

She was the oldest cat in RiverClan, but he still looked to her like a second mother. Mosspelt had helped taken care of him when Mistystar had been in the nursery.

"When do you think we'll be leaving?" Mosspelt asked when he stopped listening to Ember's story.

He shook his head and thought of Whitewater. Her kits were barely a day old; they would never survive the mountains, not now. They would be stuck here for at least another three suns, if not longer.

"I'm not sure," he lied.

Mosspelt didn't need to learn that they would not be leaving for a few days. He sighed and rested his head on his chin. Sleep quickly overcame him, and soon, he found himself dreaming once more.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Reedstar. Reedstar, wake up!" A paw prodded the black tom's side, making him groan and open his eyes.

Shellspots was sitting beside him, her eyes wide. "What?" he grumbled, thinking he was back in RiverClan camp like any other day.

"Cinderstar's called a meeting," the she-cat replied.

His eyes widened in shock for a moment. Than he shook his head, realizing that it was the next day. He jumped to his paws and bounded towards where Cinderstar and the rest of the Clans had gathered.

Dawnstar's eyes were narrowed in distrust, while Weaselstar merely looked confused. Cinderstar was gazing out at a golden tabby cat with unusually bright amber eyes.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Dawnstar.

"This cat claims he knows the mountains, and Stormfur said that he knew this cat from sometime ago," she explained in a low voice.

Reedstar's ears pricked with interest as Stormfur sat close to the cat. His golden tabby fur reminded Reedstar a lot of Lionblaze. But his fur was long and it parted to reveal a deep scar near his chest.

"He says he could show us the way out and give Stormfur a break," Cinderstar meowed. "Should we trust him?"

Something about this cat made Reedstar shudder. The way he stared at him...it made him shudder again. "I don't know..."

"I say we should drive him out!" Dawnstar hissed quietly. Reedstar noticed that her eyes were gleaming with a deep concern that made him wish this decision wasn't his.

"No," Weaselstar meowed suddenly. "I trust him, and we should let him guide us."

Cinderstar nodded in agreement, while Dawnstar only lashed her tail in annoyance. Finally, Reedstar made up his mind. "Alright, let him come with us."

The four leaders dipped their heads, though Dawnstar still looked furious. The loner padded towards them and flicked his tail to each of them. "My name is Solar," he meowed. "I come from the Sundrown place. I came to the Tribe several moons ago. I was greeted by Stormfur, and his Healer, StormPride, who welcomed me with open paws. I hope you can do the same."

No one spoke for some time. Reedstar only stared at Solar stupidly. This loner expected them to accept him with welcome paws? After he just strolled into their camp?

"Just don't expect any compliments," Dawnstar hissed and padded over to her Clanmates.

Reedstar couldn't help but share her concerns, no matter how much he didn't want to. Dawnstar had always never really trusted strangers, and he guessed that her feelings grew stronger after the BloodClan attack.

"Lets just get going," he muttered with a shake of his head.

And with that, the Clans unwillingly followed the loner and Stormfur, with Ember lagging behind. Reedstar couldn't help but feel a strange mistrust towards this cat, no matter what he said. _It's just like Sol all over again, _he thought bitterly.


	17. Chapter 15: Sorrowful Goodbyes

**Here's the next chapter! And for once, it's a faster update! Again, I'm sorry for the slow update. I've been really swamped with math work and all of that fun stuff. Soooo, on to the author's note:**

**Chasonbird or Butterfliee - you never cease to amaze me^^ I know you're trying to keep up, so don't worry if you haven't reviewed**

**flareon200 - Hmm, recognize the amber eyes? Those bright pupils? Well, you'll find out if there's a connection...Oh, and Flightpaw is in ThunderClan^^**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 15~

Dawnstar gritted her teeth furiously as she watched her own Clanmates follow that loner. She didn't even want to call him by his name. He was nothing. A cat who should have stayed hidden in his hole of a den. A cat who was a danger to the Clans.

Though she didn't know it, something deep within her told her this cat couldn't be trusted. There was something about the way he moved that made her shudder. It was a deep memory that she had buried within the back of her mind.

_Sol._The words chilled the cream-colored she-cat to the bones. Sol had once tried to take over ShadowClan, and with that, Tawnypelt took her kits - Tigerheart, Dawnstar and Flamecloud away. But thanks to Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, they were able to find their way back home.

Sol had eventually been found dead near the WindClan border. Though he would have never admitted it, Onestar was the one who killed him. Onestar had found a deep hatred towards the loner, and that, fused with the anger he felt towards ShadowClan, led to the end results.

"Are you okay?" Scorchfur's deep voice made the ShadowClan leader jump.

She turned to her deputy and blinked. "I...I just don't think we should trust this..._cat_." She hissed the word out, knowing that using the Clans' word for 'loner' would have been rude.

Surprise flashed through her when he pressed himself close to her. "I know," he murmured. "There's something about him...it scares me."

Dawnstar snorted fiercely. No cat was to scare her Clanmates! Especially a pathetic loner like this cat!

"Don't worry," she mewed softly. "I'll take care of him. But it's going to be tough, especially since the other leaders seem to trust him." But when she glanced at Reedstar, she noticed the mistrust in his yellow eyes.

_Maybe this will be easier than I thought, _she sighed as she looked around herself. Every other cat seemed comfortable, but there were quite a few who looked like they might try to flee from this loner.

"I hope so," Scorchfur muttered with a shake of his head. "I don't want to spend the night keeping my eyes open."

She flicked her tail and padded a little further ahead to hear what Stormfur was talking about. The dark gray tom's eyes were locked on the loner, who had taken the lead. Dawnstar tried to guess the feeling that was etched within them. Was that sorrow?

Suddenly the loner stopped. He raised his long, feathery tail and the rest of the Clans stopped so they wouldn't run into him. His amber eyes gazed brightly at Stormfur, and the Tribe cat dipped his head.

"This is where Ember and leave you," Stormfur meowed. His voice seemed to carry off of the rocks, and a wave of silence followed it.

Dawnstar bent her head, suddenly wishing that he could stay with them. She'd rather have him around then this _loner_.

A yowl sounded from where the ThunderClan cats were huddled. Dawnstar followed her own Clanmates stares, and there stood Ember, gazing at her father confidently. Stormfur's eyes gleamed with confusion, and than understanding.

"Stormfur, I know you want me to come with you but..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to search for the right words.

The former RiverClan warrior bounded towards his daughter, followed quickly by Cinderstar and Reedstar. Dawnstar and Weaselstar followed soon after, but the loner remained on the hill.

"You've found a place among the Clans," Stormfur sighed in a whisper. Ember looked up at him with huge, pleading eyes that even Dawnstar couldn't resist. "I understand."

He paused for a moment as Ember licked his shoulder. "When I went on the journey with my sister, I never imagined I would fall in love with Brook." He shot a glance at Squirrelflight, and the dark ginger she-cat's eyes gleamed with what looked like sorrow. "When Feathertail died...that's when I realized I would have no place in RiverClan. So I joined the Tribe." Reedstar's tail hung low to the ground, as if he had made the mistake of kicking Stormfur out. "But now you have a choice."

Cinderstar dipped her head to Stormfur, and he backed off. Reedstar hung back, and Dawnstar knew instantly where Ember would want to stay.

The light tortoiseshell let out a sigh. "I...I'd like to join ThunderClan," she finally mewed.

Stormfur purred and licked his daughters' cheek. "You'll make a wonderful warrior," he murmured gently. "But as for me, my journey ends here. I must get back to the Tribe and let Brook and Rock know what happened." His eyes darkened for a moment as he mentioned Ember's brother.

Dawnstar had only seen the black tom, but she had never really spoken to Rock. He acted more like Stormfur, though he was quiet and thoughtful, like a prey hunter.

Ember looked like she was about to protest something, but she said nothing. Instead, she only whispered, "mother and Rock will be sad."

Her father pressed his muzzle close to her forehead. "I know," he murmured. "But...everyone has thier own desitny, and they will understand that."

Even as he finished speaking, the loner stepped forward. "For all that it is worth, you both are wonderful warriors," he meowed boldly. "And StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting will now light your path."

Shock spread through every hair on Dawnstar's body when he spoke the word StarClan. How could a simple loner like him know about StarClan? And Sol had only tried to break the warrior code, not bless a cat with StarClan.

Stormfur nodded and licked Ember one more time before turning away. He cast one more glance at the Clans, and disappeared behind a pile of rocks.

Dawnstar wondered if she would ever see him again. She shook her head slightly, thinking that they would never cross paths again.


	18. Chapter 16: Blood Curtling Screams

**Yay for fast updates! Though it's slightly gloomy out because of the rain...What a perfect time to write a Weaselstar chapter! (Though he isn't really gloomy...)**

**flareon200 - lol I've been reading to much to _not_know their personality. After reading Kate's blog and looking at Vicky's home page, I've learned every Clans' personality by heart.**

**Glimmyfrost7 - Stripes was one of the rogues in Outcast, that is correct!**

* * *

~Chapter 16~

Dark, thick bands of clouds began to loom over the Clans, blocking out the only source of light they had. Night had fallen upon them quickly, and now, they felt like pieces of terrified prey.

Solar, the rogue, was leading them towards a more sheltered - or at least that's what he thought - spot. They had pressed on since sunhigh, and now, Weaselstar's paws felt like they were about to fall off.

He had begun to notice though with a twinge of relief that the mountains were curving down hill, which meant that they were soon going to be out of them.

It was a good thing to, because snow was starting to fall. A cold gust of air blasted through the rocks, sending his fur flying in all directions, and making him shiver.

"How much sooner until we get there?" he demanded, though his voice seemed strangely off thanks to the dampness of the snow.

The loner looked back at him, and even in the darkness those golden eyes seemed to penetrate through it like sunlight. "Not much now," he replied back in a strong, bold voice.

Soon they reached a ledge that was covered in grass and sheltered by a large overhang. Weaselstar noticed the deep claw marks that embedded in the rocks, and he shuddered at what might have made them.

He suddenly remembered the stories Crowfeather told them of how terrifying Sharptooth, the big mountain lion had been. And he wondered if that same creature could still be lurking about in the darkness.

"I don't like this place," Dovekit mewed. The little gray tabby huddled close to Whitewing's side, letting out a mewl of fright.

"Don't worry little one," Whitewing reassured her, "we'll be out of these mountains soon enough."

The white queen sighed and her eyes gleamed with what Weaselstar guessed was a longing. Perhaps she remembered the journey; though she had only been an apprentice than. And Birchfall surprisingly enough had only been a kit.

"I hope we leave soon, otherwise we'll be frozen out here," Owlwhisker muttered, shaking his head as another cold blast of wind buffeted the rocks.

Eventually their voices drowned out, and Weaselstar found himself sleeping once again. But within his dreams, he felt a terrible fear that seemed to strike through him. He gasped and opened his eyes, only to find the ground stained with blood.

He let out a wail of agony that was cut off. His eyes seemed glued to the scene before him, and now, as he watched, he felt his legs trembling beneath him. Two kits - Dovekit and Buzzardkit, were gazing at him intensely.

"Blood will stain the ground..." Dovekit began.

"Cut off from the world, Blood will strike..." Buzzardkit added.

"But above all, love will prevail..."

"Only to find itself of no avail..."

Weaselstar let his legs slump to the ground. His breathing became regular again when the kits fell silent. He blinked his eyes, and started shaking all over. _No, _he thought with a shudder, _it can't be true!_

But just when he was about to think this dream would never end, he blinked his eyes and found himself back in their makeshift camp.

With a startled gasp, Weaselstar rose to his paws. He realized that the air was rank with the stench of blood. Dovekit and Buzzardkit were mewling in what sounded like terror.

"What's happening?" Whitewing cried. Her green eyes gleamed with worry as she stared down at her tiny daughter.

Before Weaselstar could reply, Rainshower, Woodtail, Flamecloud and Willowshine bounded forward. Locustpaw hovered nearby, watching with bright, curious eyes.

"They were only having nightmares," Willowshine sighed. Her shoulders seemed to sag with relief, and Weaselstar felt his own relief in the rest of the Clans.

"It was so dark..." Dovekit murmured. Her blue eyes were as wide as the moon as she gazed at the warriors. "And...I smelled blood."

"Me too," Buzzardkit squealed.

Pity wrenched through Weaselstar's chest as he watched the small dark gray tabby. Buzzardkit's future might be grim after having such a terrible dream. But as he watched Swallowflight licked her kit gently, he knew that his thoughts were wrong.

"It's alright little ones." Solar's deep voice made Weaselstar look up. The golden tabby's eyes were warm as he gazed down at them, and a calming sensation seemed to flood through Weaselstar. "Perhaps it was a sign from the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Almost immediately Ember's tail shot up in surprise and recognition. But than she lowered it when Cinderstar shot her a strange look. "StarClan are not with us?" she asked.

Solar tipped his head to the side, and than closed his eyes as though he was in thought. "They are with you, but they are crossing paths with The Tribe of Endless Hunting."


	19. Chapter 17: Damaged

**I'm just gonna skip the other author notes for now and stick with this one since not enough people are reviewing. Okay, so thanks flareon200 for reviewing! If you want your name posted you're going to have to review! Oh, and as for Willowpool's question, I'm afraid you're gonna have to look it up on the warrior's archive, I don't really remember, sorry. As for Kate's blog, type in her name on facebook.  
**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 17~

A shiver went through Cinderstar as a cold blast of wind rocked the mountains. They could finally see the forest that lay beyond. But Cinderstar was certain that anything that would have been left in the old territory would have gotten destroyed by Twolegs.

It had been because of the Twolegs they left the first time. StarClan had warned them of the on coming dangers, but no warning came when the lake erupted. Did StarClan once think they were safe there? Did StarClan turn their backs on the Clans?

_No! _A voice inside her wailed inwardly. _Think of Runningmoon, Moonpaw and Mouseflight!_

She shook the thoughts away as she looked at her own Clan. Ever since she woke up from Dovekit's wails, she had been wondering what happened with Weaselstar.

His eyes had a glazed look like something terrible had happened. Or something terrible was _about_ to happen. She blinked for a couple of moments as the Clans waited for what she would say.

"Come on, once we get out of the mountains the forest will shelter us," she called over her shoulder.

Solar, the cat who had been leading them, nodded. Though there was something about this tom that made her heart stir, Cinderstar knew that he couldn't be trusted.

He was too much like Sol, the loner who had tried to destroy the warrior code and the Clans. And yet, he was also calm and collective too. Cinderstar felt like he was different. That there was no need to fear him.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the edge of the mountains. Stiff blades of grass jutted out of the ground, but it was a nice sight compared to seeing nothing but jagged rocks and gray stones. The different colors were almost welcoming.

"This is close to the old forest," meowed Owlwhisker. "I remember it."

A sense of remembering unfolded in Cinderstar too. Though she couldn't put her paw to it, she felt like she remembered this place. She glanced around and spotted a grove of trees nearby. It would be the perfect place to stay for the night, but she felt like they should keep moving.

"Cinderstar, Brightheart's paw pad is torn up!" cried Squirrelflight, who was standing next to the white and ginger she-cat.

It took Cinderstar a moment to remember the warrior. She blinked and padded over to where they were sitting. Brightheart held her paw up, and Cinderstar gazed at the pad. Sure enough, the skin seemed cut and bruised. Pink splotches clotted the dry skin, and blood dried up and crusted around the edges shown.

She stepped to the side as Rainshower, followed by an enthusiastic Dovekit, joined them. Dovekit's gray eyes gleamed with interest as she watched the medicine cat. Cinderstar wondered if Dovekit wanted to be a medicine cat, or she was just curious.

"It's just a few scratches," Rainshower murmured. "I'll fetch some cobwebs though and marigold." Rainshower turned to Dovekit, and there was a frown in his face. "Would you mind asking Foxwhisker to fetch some chervil?" he asked. Dovekit tilted her head to the side and he let out a sigh. "It looks like a fern, has small white flowers, and it smells sweet."

The gray tabby kit nodded and bounded away. Cinderstar stared after her, wondering if she should follow to make sure Dovekit understood everything Rainshower explained to her. But then she shook her head and watched the blue-gray tom.

Rainshower was a good, unique medicine cat. He took after Jayfeather's crankiness, but Cinderstar thought that this was because he missed Hollystar. He had been close friends with her, and Cinderstar knew that he never thought the black she-cat would die the way she did.

Suddenly a flash of reddish-brown tabby fur appeared with a strong, sweet smelling plant in his jaws. He also carried a bundle of cobwebs and marigold with him too. "Dovekit said you'd need this," he panted as he dropped the herbs on the ground.

Rainshower nodded gratefully and began to chew the herbs into a pulp. With the medicine cat doing his work, Cinderstar left him alone with Brightheart and Squirrelflight so she could talk with the other leaders.

Dawnstar was sitting close to Scorchfur. Their tails were entwined, and Cinderstar had a feeling it wouldn't be long until Dawnstar had kits. She like every other cat had noticed how close Dawnstar grew towards Scorchfur. The two of them were almost inseparable.

Reedstar was talking quietly to Shellspots, his deputy, who was listening intently. Cinderstar had always liked Shellspots. She knew that Shellspots had been good friends with Hollystar once, and she also knew how horrible it must have been to see her friend die.

As she looked around, Cinderstar spotted Weaselstar. He was pacing around the clearing, casting uneasy glances at Dovekit and Buzzardkit, one of Swallowflight's kits. Cinderstar noticed that his eyes were gleaming with fear, and what looked like dread.

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she padded over to the WindClan leader.

Weaselstar looked up at her, and suddenly his eyes flashed with anger. "Everything's fine," he snapped. His fur bristled as she backed away.

_What's bothering him?_ Cinderstar wondered as she turned away to leave him alone.

He wasn't the same since they left the mountains. Now, his pelt looked matted as though he hadn't groomed it in days. Something was troubling him, and Cinderstar was determined to find out what it was.


	20. Chapter 18: Rocket & Rina

**Wow, I can't believe I'm on chapter eighteen already! I've only been working on this for like...a month? Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks Moonstreak1, flareon200 and Willowpool for reviewing! If you want your name posted you're gonna have to review!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 18~

Bright sunlight poked through the trees, making Reedstar blink. He purred to himself and let his black pelt soak up the sun; it was a nice change compared to the cold, stony mountains. He had gotten tired of seeing nothing but stone walls or rocky cliffs that made his pelt stand on end.

"Are we going already?" Dawnstar's irritated mew came. Reedstar looked up to see that the ShadowClan leader was pacing near the edge of the small forest they had sheltered in. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at

"Yes, keep your fur on," Cinderstar replied as she padded towards them with the whole of ThunderClan. Ember was bouncing beside Flightpaw, whose one eye was gleaming with excitement. "There's something I would like to perform before we carry on though," the gray tabby added when she stopped.

Dawnstar's eyes narrowed even more. But she stepped aside as Cinderstar leaped onto a boulder. Reedstar tipped his head to the side. What exactly did Cinderstar have in mind? Than he noticed that Brightheart and Mousewhisker were leading Flightpaw and Stormpaw, ThunderClan's only two apprentices, ahead.

"Flightpaw, Stormpaw, you have trained hard to understand the ways of the noble warrior code, and you are ready to become apprentices. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even with your lives?"

"I do," Flightpaw and Stormpaw mewed together.

"Than by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Stormpaw, from now on you will be known as Stormcloud. StarClan honors you for your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior."

Reedstar held his breath as she touched her muzzle on Stormcloud's forehead. He wondered what sort of name Cinderstar had planned for Flightpaw. It couldn't have been anything worse than what Bluestar named Brightheart.

He remembered hearing from Bramblestar that Brightheart had once been known as Lostface. He shuddered at the thought of getting a name so terrible.

"Flightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Flightwing. StarClan honors you for your humor and ability to get along with everyone."

He noticed that Flightwing let out a sigh of relief. Cinderstar touched her muzzle on Flightwing's forehead, and Flightwing licked her leader's shoulder in return.

"Stormcloud! Flightwing! Stormcloud! Flightwing!" The entire Clans chanted their names; Reedstar felt himself cheering as well.

Than Cinderstar turned to Ember. The light tortoiseshell's fur was gleaming as though she had finished grooming it. Her green eyes gleamed as she stared at the ThunderClan leader. Reedstar was surprised to see how beautiful she looked right now.

"There is something else that I must do. Ember, you have asked to become a full member of ThunderClan. And for that reason, you must have a true warrior name. Ember, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Bumblestripe, you are ready for an apprentice. Lionblaze mentored you well, and I expect you to pass on his training to Emberpaw."

The Clans chanted her name once more. Reedstar tilted his head once more as he thought of why Emberpaw would want a full warrior name. He knew that Brook had never wanted a full warrior name; neither did Millie or Daisy.

When the meeting drew to an end, the Clans began to journey once more. Reedstar felt his fur prickle as he thought of what might lay ahead of them. He knew that the old territory would have been destroyed by now, but the thought just sent a shiver down his fur.

He wondered if Ravenpaw and Barely's barn would still be there. Barely had been an old cat when they left, and Reedstar guessed in a sad way that the old tom had died. But he wondered if Ravenpaw was still alive.

"Can you believe it?" Sorreltail murmured as they stopped near another Thunderpath. "We'll be seeing the old territory."

Squirrelflight shook her head, suddenly looking sad as she looked at the ground. "Or at least what's left of it," she replied. "But don't mind me," she added with a smug expression.

Soon great stretches of moorland greeted them. Reedstar spotted long, spiky looking stalks of grass poking out of one side of the field, and his nose wrinkled as he remembered them. The Clans had crossed a field like this once before, and he clearly remembered his pads getting cut up by the sharp grass.

Specklefoot was the first to spot the barn. Solar, who had fallen in the back of Cinderstar, was looking at it in interest. Reedstar was relieved that at least part of the old territory had remained. He also spotted what looked like the Highstones, the place where Mothermouth and the Moonstone still laid.

"I can't believe it's still here," Mosspelt breathed as she stepped in beside Reedstar.

Reedstar nodded in agreement as he watched the vast stones. Compared to the mountains, the Highstones looked particularly small. He turned and saw that Squirrelflight, Sorreltail and Brightheart were staring at the barn.

"We should get some rest," Squirrelflight mewed as she stared at it. "It'll be sheltered there, and maybe we can see Ravenpaw."

When the others didn't argue, they trekked towards the barn. But they were greeted with a fierce growl that sounded near the entrance. Reedstar's fur stood on end as a jet-black tom with bright amber eyes stood in front of them. A small gray she-cat with green eyes crouched beside him.

"What are a bunch of strangers doing in my barn?" the black tom snarled. His teeth were bared, and his fur rose so that he looked twice his size. It might have scared away a kittypet or maybe a lone fox, but Reedstar could see the fear in his eyes.

'We've traveled far," Squirrelflight explained. Her ginger tail flicked irritably as she stared at the black loner, but his eyes did not waver. "We were wondering if Ravenpaw's still here."

The black tom's eyes lit up with recognition as he watched them. "Ravenpaw was my father," he meowed. "He...died fighting a badger off."

Squirrelflight bowed her head, and a look of sorrow clouded her eyes. Reedstar suddenly found himself doing the same. He may not have known Ravenpaw or Barely that well, but he knew that they had helped the Clans in more ways than one.

"But he told me about the Clans," the black tom added. The small gray she-cat nodded, though her eyes glittered with fear. "My name's Rocket, and this is my sister, Rina." He looked at the Clans, and blinked. "You're welcome to spend the night here," he meowed. "We've plenty of room."

With that, the Clans entered the barn. Reedstar's eyes gleamed with memories that flooded before him.

He remembered when the Clans made their first journey. The night they had spent here. The fear they had all felt, and the warmth of being welcomed. He wondered if StarClan were watching over them right now. As he nuzzled in his nest, he knew that they were.


	21. Chapter 19: Snowdrift

**So here's the next chapter! By the way, have you guys ever heard of the Celtic Woman? Their music is so beautiful, it sounds like a bunch of angels are singing...Anyways, thanks flareon200, Willowpool, and Moonstreak1 for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 19~

Walls surrounded the four Clans, protecting them from the cold wind that blasted through the air. Snow had begun to fall during the night, and now Dawnstar was really starting to get worried.

Yes, there was plenty of mice in the barn to keep the Clans occupied, but how long would they be stuck in here until the snows ceased falling? She knew from experience how bad it was to travel in the snow.

Tawnypelt had taught her during a patrol that snow was slippery and could turn to ice if it melted and then froze again. Her own father had died from slipping on the ice and breaking his leg. He had not been able to travel back to camp before his last breath was breathed.

Whitewater's two kits, Sapkit and Flowerkit, were playing with Dovekit and Brownkit. Buzzardkit, Heronkit and Sagekit just looked on with round, curious eyes. The barn was warm enough that they didn't have to stick close to their mothers, and Dawnstar had heard from Swallowflight that her kits had just reached their fourth moon.

"Dawnstar, would you like to go for a walk?" Scorchfur's mew made her nearly leap out of her fur. She hadn't heard his approach.

"Sure," she replied, suddenly wondering what was going on in her deputy's mind.

They squeezed their way out of the tiny hole that made the entrance. No Clan would notice their disappearance, so Dawnstar guessed this was the best time to go out.

Her eyes gleamed as she watched the snow fall. The flakes were so delicate, and they glistened in the moonlight. The trees seemed to have a glow, and the air was dampened and silent. This was an alien world to Dawnstar.

She remembered when snow fell back in the pine forests of ShadowClan. There the patrols would catch sounds like woodpeckers, or see soft pad prints from creatures who had trekked through the snow.

"Wow," Dawnstar gasped as she watched it. A snowflake landed on her nose, and she observed it carefully.

It's edges were cut into several tiny areas. Around the middle, there was a shape in it that looked like a star. Dawnstar shuddered as she wondered what tiny creatures could possibly live in this thing.

"I wonder what are new territory will look like," Scorchfur murmured as he looked up at the sky. His fur had turned silver under the moonlight, and Dawnstar felt herself too choked to reply.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm not sure." When he glanced at her, she flattened her ears in embarrassment. "Of course, I'll want to explore it myself," she added, puffing out her chest like she used to when she was an apprentice.

_Tigerheart would be laughing his guts out if he saw me, _she thought bitterly.

She wasn't used to these feelings she shared with Scorchfur. Dawnstar had never told him how she truly felt about him, and she suspected he never would tell her either. She guessed that he was wondering the same thing she wondered.

Was it against the warrior code to fall in love with a leader? She realized that there was nothing that said she couldn't, but something inside her said that it was. Perhaps it was just instinct.

"I hope there's enough space for all the Clans," Scorchfur meowed as he looked back down. "I mean, it would be bad if there wasn't."

His words suddenly hit home to Dawnstar. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if there wasn't enough territory for them. One of the Clans would just have to...No, it would be too disastrous.

"Yes," she replied with a flick of her tail. "It would be bad."

The two of them sat together until the moon disappeared beyond the mountains. Than, with the sudden chill of night, they disappeared back into the barn. No one would have even noticed they were missing.

Cinderstar had hid herself in a pile of hay with the rest of her Clanmates, while Weaselstar and Reedstar kept their Clans close together. ShadowClan were still fast asleep by the time Dawnstar reached her nest.

She curled up in it, and for the first time since they left the territory, she slept with Scorchfur.

---------------------------

It took Dawnstar some time to register what was happening. It was morning, but no sunlight came to greet her. Instead, she felt bitterly cold. Wind howled in the distance, battering the barn walls like it was just a stick to be snapped.

She shook the piece of straw that had latched to her ear and looked around frantically. The rest of the Clans were waking up as well. Rocket and Rina were sitting in the center of the barn, staring around in dismay.

"What happened?" Dawnstar hissed through clenched teeth. She was fighting the urge to shiver, though it was so cold she felt nothing but pain.

Rocket shook his head, suddenly looking very worried. "The snow must have fallen harder than we expected," he replied in a grave voice. "Its made the roof collapse."

By then Dawnstar realized that snow had fallen into the barn. She saw that the kits were shivering with the biting cold wind, and their mothers were working desperately to keep them warm.

"Than it's no longer safe here," Cinderstar meowed. Her eyes gleamed with worry as she stared at Rocket and Rina's small frame. "Perhaps you two should come with us," she added, though her voice was filled with something that Dawnstar would not have expected from a ThunderClan leader. Suspicion rang deep under her tone.

"No," Rina said suddenly. Surprise flashed through every cat as she spoke. Her voice sounded worse than she looked. It sounded icy and bitter. "We will stay, but you must leave."

Rocket looked at his sister, but he said nothing to stop her. Dawnstar narrowed her eyes at the black tom. So _she_ was the leader. Dawnstar had been surprised and suspicious when Rina didn't say anything the night before, but she guessed that Rina had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"We weren't planning on staying anyways," Weaselstar growled venomously. His eyes flashed with rage as he glared at the loners.

Rina only flicked her tail and followed his glare. Her green eyes were cold and vehement as she glared at him. Weaselstar finally looked away, and Dawnstar stared at him in shock.

There was nothing they could do, except leave the barn cats in peace. Dawnstar just hoped with all her might that something happened to Rina. Something so terrible the she-cat would never see the light again.


	22. Chapter 20: Return of the Past

**Next chapter, woot! Anyways, thanks flareon200, Willowpool and Moonstreak1 for reviewing! By the way, I was just looking at the poll that I posted on my profile, and I saw that the vast majority of peeps on here like Jayfeather. Rock on Jayfeather!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 20~

A cold wind buffeted Weaselstar's fur. He dug his claws into the frozen ground, suddenly wondering how those two loners could be so cruel as to kick out a large group of cats in a storm like this. What were they even thinking?

He pictured Rina's cold eyes sweeping across the Clans. Weaselstar wondered how the kin of a cat who had been so gentle could be so cruel. Was it because of her mother? He shook his head as the thoughts came flooding through his mind. Nothing in life seemed simple anymore. Everything had gone down hill for him every since that terrible dream.

"Weaselstar, are you okay?" Specklefoot asked. Her eyes were filled with concern as she watched her father.

The ginger tom shook his head as he thought of her safety. "I'm fine," he muttered. "I was just thinking of how we could find shelter."

Suddenly Cinderstar stopped. Stormcloud bumped into her, and she whirled on the younger warrior. He crouched before her, suddenly looking afraid. "I think I know where we could stay," she meowed. "It will be cold, but it'll shelter us from the snow."

The Clans all stopped and listened to her. Their ears pricked with interest, Cinderstar began to explain. "The Moonstone," she explained. "It's sheltered there, and StarClan will be closer to us. I think it will be the only way to keep us warm."

Weaselstar's eyes widened in realization as he thought of what she said. She was right; it would make the perfect place for them to shelter, the leaders and medicine cats could share tongues with StarClan, and they could relax from the storm. And right now, he couldn't think of any other way to get out of the cold, blistery wind.

So they moved quickly towards the Highstones. The kits and apprentices stared at it in awe, and the younger cats did as well. Weaselstar remembered hearing stories of how leaders would take new warriors or apprentices to Highstones as a mark for their new name. In fact, it had been his own mother, Morningflower who told him that.

By the time they reached Mothermouth, the storm intensified. Weaselstar shivered as another blast of wind buffeted the Clans. Snow fell in great numbers; they were larger then the snow that had fallen last time.

The entrance was wide enough for four cats at once to get through. But once they were in the cavern itself, they could only move single file. So the queens, kits and elders went in first. Weaselstar watched as their bodies were swallowed by darkness.

When it was finally his turn, he slipped through, glancing back over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching. If they were found here, they could be trapped by the two loners. And if that happened, he wasn't sure what they could do to escape.

The damp, stale air made Weaselstar wrinkle his nose. He had only been in here once, and even then it had been for a desperate time. Tallstar had led him here because WindClan needed warriors desperately. The former leader had been so desperate that when Weaselstar had only received six moons of training, he made him a warrior right away.

"When will we get there?" squeaked Dovekit. Weaselstar couldn't make out her gray tabby pelt. The kits were well ahead of him, safe with their mothers. The rest of the cats had remained silent, on account of their fear and awe of the place.

"We're almost there," Whitewing promised.

Suddenly a pale light flooded the cave. Weaselstar's fur brushed against the wet walls, and a shiver went through him. But Cinderstar had been right: The cave was warmer and drier than it would have been had they sheltered outside.

He blinked several times when he saw what had illuminated the cave. It was a large, smooth stone that seemed to glow under the full moon. Normally at this time the Clans would have gone to a Gathering, but under these circumstances, things were different. Awe crept through Weaselstar's fur as he stared at the glowing stone.

"Wow!" Brownkit squeaked. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming as she stared at it.

"StarClan are with us," Rainshower, the ThunderClan medicine cat, murmured. Weaselstar looked at him curiously.

Rainshower had trained under the guidance of Jayfeather, ThunderClan's former medicine cat. Jayfeather had had a strange power about him that Weaselstar never understood. But he was also unusually close to StarClan, and for that reason, Weaselstar guessed that Rainshower gained the same ability.

"Lets share tongues with them," Woodtail meowed.

The four medicine cats nodded in agreement, and Locustpaw, Willowshine's apprentice, bounded forward enthusiastically. Weaselstar realized this would be her first meeting with StarClan. The young apprentice hadn't time to share tongues when she was back in the old territory.

Weaselstar and the other leaders followed their medicine cats movements. If anything, Weaselstar knew that it was important to share words with StarClan as soon as possible. Perhaps he could find out what that dream meant.

A shudder went through him as he touched his nose on the cold stone. Almost instantly, his body went limp and he slumped to the ground, sleep overwhelming him. And than, he was dreaming.

Tall trees surrounded Weaselstar. They were much different from the ones back in the lake. These trees were ancient looking; they looked older then the Clans themselves. Weaselstar drew in a deep breath as he padded forward. He was determined to meet his Clanmates, no matter what the cost.

"Greetings Weaselstar." The voice came from a she-cat. It sounded young and full of wisdom. But as Weaselstar's eyes adjusted to meet her, he gasped in surprise.

She was certainly young looking, but there was something different about this cat. She didn't look like a cat from StarClan. She looked like she was from someone elses ancestors.

"Who are you?" Weaselstar asked. He noticed that her tail was strangely detailed. It had silver dapples on it that seemed to glow brightly. But despite her good looks, the she-cat was obviously emaciated. Her ribs stuck out in places, and burrs covered part of her fur. An ear was torn part way, and her eyes glittered coldly.

"My name does not matter," the tabby replied coldly. "But...perhaps you have a right to know." She gazed up at him with icy cold eyes, and it sent a chill through Weaselstar's spine. "A danger is coming, like those kits said. I had intended on giving this dream to Cinderstar, but apparently it crossed your path instead."

Weaselstar's eyes widened in shock as he took in what she said. "You mean...you did this?" he gasped. "How could you put those kits through it?" he demanded, sliding his claws out as he thought of tearing them through her flesh.

The tabby's eyes gleamed as she witnessed Weaselstar's anger. "I was always fond of kits," she growled. "But my own son..._murdered_ me." She spat the word murdered out.

"Why?" Weaselstar asked, suddenly feeling like a helpless kit under her anger.

"Because he was a fool and a traitor," the tabby spat in reply. "But enough of that." She raised her chin and calmed down. "You need to know exactly what this danger is."

The tabby padded over to a small dark pool that reminded Weaselstar of the Moonpool. Its waters rippled as her nose touched it, and Weaselstar let out a faint gasp.

Whitewater's kits were busy playing with each other, though one of them looked more serious then the other. Sapkit's eyes gleamed coldly as his sister Flowerkit pounced on his tail. There was something strangely familiar about him.

Than he remembered Morningflower's story of Brokenstar. The ShadowClan leader had dark amber eyes, and a broken tail. Sapkit's tail looked like it had some sort of kink in it. And his eyes were as dark as Brokenstar's.

"He's...He's Brokenstar," Weaselstar stammered.

The tabby let out a raspy purr as he looked up at her in shock. "You are a smart one," she replied with a flick of her lovely tail. "Perhaps there is hope for the Clans yet."

With that, she vanished. Weaselstar felt himself shivering as he stared at Sapkit. How could this have happened? Did StarClan not have control over the cats of the Dark Forest? He felt as though his whole world was beginning to turn upside down.


	23. Chapter 21: The Gorge

**So...I've come up with how many chapters will be in this story. There will hopefully be forty or fifty chapters, like Stars of Glory. Somehow, I didn't think this was going to get as popular as it did...Well this should probably be posted at the very last book but...anyways, thanks flareon200, Willowpool and Moonstreak1 for reviewing! Oh, and I realized I made some sort of mistake. It said that Peppermint was getting closer to Mousewhisker, when in fact, she's getting close to Eagleheart's kits. I don't know, you forget things...**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 21~

A cold blanket of snow drifted over the mouth of the Moonstone. Cinderstar shivered, though it wasn't from the snow. No, something more troubling had come to her attention. It was the way Weaselstar was looking at Sapkit. It was as if the WindClan leader was foretelling something that could happen. Something dangerous.

"What are you gawking at?" Squrirelflight asked. Her dark ginger fur was plastered against her bony frame, and Cinderstar was suddenly reminded of how old Squirrelflight was.

"Nothing," Cinderstar replied with a fake grin. It was hard to lie to her friend. She had gotten quite close to Firestar's daughter. For some reason, she felt an unusually strong connection to Squirrelflight. And that connection had only gotten strong after Leafpool died.

Sorreltail was helping Whitewing take care of Dovekit, Brownkit and Mangokit. The three kits had become quite a handful. Everyday they would come up with some new game to annoy their Clanmates. Dovekit was the only sensible one. She seemed calm and collective, unlike her sister and Mangokit.

"Can we _please_play with Swallowflight's kits?" Mangokit asked, her eyes wide as she looked at her foster mother.

"Yeah, Sapkit and Flowerkit are too little," added Brownkit. "And Driftkit and Fallowkit never want to play."

Cinderstar followed the kits' gaze towards the two RiverClan kits. It was strangely true. Fallowkit and Driftkit were unusually quiet for kits their age. She remembered that their mother had been killed during the eruption, and suddenly felt a pang of sympathy.

She remembered losing her brother, Molepaw. And she remembered losing Honeyfern to the adder. But the worst part was watching her father die. He had died at the claws of a ShadowClan warrior.

"As long as it's okay with Swallowflight," Whitewing replied, looking at Sorreltail with a hint of amusement in her green eyes.

The three kits let out excited squeals and bounded past Peppermint, who was sitting close to Eagleheart. Cinderstar noticed that her grandaughter's belly was getting bigger. She knew for a fact that it wasn't from eating too much prey. The ThunderClan leader grinned as she realized that Peppermint must be expecting kits.

It was good news for ThunderClan. Cinderstar knew that the Clan could use more kits, especially since Whitewing's were the only litter, aside from Mangokit.

She sighed and curled up beside Squirrelflight and Brightheart, relishing the warmth of their fur. Soon, the Clans would be on the move again, and that meant they'd be one step closer to their new territory.

---------------------

Bright sunlight poked through the hole that overlooked the Moonstone. Cinderstar blinked her eyes open, and saw that the rest of the Clans had already started waking up. She slowly rose to her paws, feeling slightly shaken with sleep.

She padded towards her own Clanmates, who were waiting impatiently to get started with the journey again. Cinderstar noticed that Emberfoot was speaking quietly to Firespirit, whose head was bowed as if in respect. She cocked her head in confusion as she watched the scene.

Emberfoot had always been close to the kits, though Cinderstar could never understand why. Cinderstar had already guessed even before she was deputy that Hollystar knew, though her own daughter had many secrets of her own. Cinderstar knew that from birth Hollystar was special. Perhaps that was why she treated her so differently compared to Lynxclaw. Perhaps she should have been more fair to Hollystar's brother.

_They're all gone, _Cinderstar thought bitterly as she pictured her family in her head. First Molekit, Honeyfern, Brackenfur. Than Hollystar, Moonpaw, Runningmoon and Silverpond. Almost all of her family was gone. _But there's always hope, _she told herself as she gazed at Peppermint, Hollystar's last surviving kit. And Sorreltail was also still alive. That was significant in itself. It was surprising that Sorreltail hadn't gone mad, considering how much she lost.

"Shall we start moving?" Dawnstar asked as she stood up. Scorchfur was close by her side, looking rather pleased with himself. He had just caught Flowerkit, who had been running around the cave as though it was their new home. Now, the little kit was dangling from his jaws, her body limp.

"Of course," Cinderstar replied, suddenly feeling exhilerated. She was desperate to get out of this cave, no matter how much it was close to StarClan. When the Moonstone wasn't glowing, it was almost...scary.

They padded single file through the narrow tunnels that would eventually reach the entrance of the cave. Cinderstar's whiskers grazed on the stone, sending a shiver, and a signal through her. The walls were damp and the sound of dripping water could be heard over the sounds of the cats' pads scraping on the ground.

By the time they reached the entrance, Cinderstar's paws already felt like they might fall off. But she kept a firm gaze on the path ahead, and finally, her eyes met daylight. The sun filtered through the hole, nearly blinding all of the cats. They had gotten used to the darkness after a while, but, with time, their eyes adjusted to the bright light.

"Wow!" Emberpaw's mew reached Cinderstar, and she saw the light tortoiseshell standing close to Whitewing. "I've never seen the snow like this before." Her eyes were wide with wonder, and Cinderstar nodded with agreement.

It had certainly snowed a lot. In fact, this was the harshest snow the Clans had ever seen. It was very deep in certain places, and they had to carry the kits in order to protect their pelts from getting wet. The snow hung from the tall branches, and it glittered in the sunlight. It was a beautiful, but dangerous sight.

"We'll have to move at a faster pace if we want to get out of here," Shellspots growled as a blanket of snow landed on her back. The RiverClan deputy shivered from its cold touch, and nearly ran into Lichenfur.

The mottled brown warrior whirled on her and snarled. "Keep to yourself!"

Shellspots glanced at Cinderstar as he stalked off towards his own Clan. With a shrug, Cinderstar meowed, "I guess some cats never change."

Lichenfur had been one of Snakeclaw's closest followers. In fact, he would have done anything to get on Snakeclaw's good side. But after witnessing the dark tabby's defeat, Lichenfur snapped out of Snakeclaw's..._spell._

"You can't blame him," Shellspots murmured with a sad shake of her head. "After all, none of his Clanmates trust him."

Cinderstar realized she was right. She had begun to notice the incredulous look Dawnstar gave him everytime he went near Whitewater or Shrewfoot. And she noticed how furious Flamecloud looked around him.

"I suppose you're right," she replied, though inside, doubt was clouding Cinderstar's mind.

She shook the thoughts away and stepped in beside the RiverClan deputy, glad of her company. Shellspots was a good friend, and had good intensions. If she succeeded Reedstar, than ThunderClan could have a good ally.

Soon the Clans reached a gorge. The river was nothing but a trickle here, and Mosspelt shuddered as she stared down at it. Cinderstar realized that bones littered the bottom. Bones of cats.

"Many cats died here," Mosspelt whispered, but her voice was loud enough for Cinderstar to hear.

"Come on, lets see if RiverClan camp is still there," Reedstar meowed excitedly.

For the first time since reaching the old forest, Cinderstar shared his own excitement. Not everything could have been taken by the Twolegs. She just had to believe that.


	24. Chapter 22: Arguments

**Grr fanfiction. I keep trying to center my chapter numbers and they ruin it...I'm getting pretty frustrated with them...Anyways, thanks Moonstreak1, TerraYoung and flareon200 for reviewing! Oh, and forgive me if I got the spot where Silverstream died; I wasn't entirely sure how this played out...  
**

* * *

~Chapter 22~

Reedstar felt his eyes widen in excitement as they reached what looked like RiverClan camp. But his excitement didn't last when he spotted it, or, the remains of the camp.

He knew that the forest had been destroyed, but he didn't think that it would be this bad. Dens, or at least what was left of the dens, were scattered everywhere. He spotted the reeds where the apprentices used to sleep, and the bracken bush the warriors had slept in. But they were in peaces. He looked around and spotted what used to be the river.

It had once been RiverClan's source of life. But now, it was nothing more then a trickle; not even a stream.

An anger rushed through Reedstar as he shook his head. How could the Twolegs do this? Hadn't they known that the Clans lived here?

He gazed at the rest of the Clans, who were sharing his own dismay. Cinderstar's eyes were strangely gleaming with recognition. She was gazing towards a ridge. Reedstar followed her gaze, and suddenly, a gasp escaped his jaws.

That was the spot where Silverstream had been buried. Mistystar had taken him to that spot when he was barely an apprentice; the memories of the anguish he felt when he heard the story still ran deep within his mind.

"Come on, we'll need to find a place to stay," he meowed, hoping he sounded more optimistic then he felt.

The Clans would need a safe place to shelter. Obviously, this wasn't going to be one of those places.

He shot one more glance back at the remains of the old camp, and let out a sigh. Perhaps StarClan really _were_ powerless against Twolegs. And perhaps StarClan was trying to get a better understanding of Twolegs.

"What was the old territory like?" Dovekit asked. Her fluffy gray fur gleamed under the bright sunlight, and she looked strong, despite the deep snows that had fallen.

Whitewing bent her head and looked at her daughter warmly. "ThunderClan had the largest amount of territory," she explained as she pictured her old camp. "We had a ravine, the Sunningrocks, part of Fourtrees..."

Reedstar stopped listening when she reached Sunningrocks. He remembered the bitter quarrels that had taken place over those rocks. He never took part in it because he had only been a young apprentice, but he remembered his Clanmates returning with many battle scars and wounds.

It was almost dark out when they reached a small wooded area. The snow had fallen less here, but Reedstar knew they would need to clear the area. He waited patiently as they filed into a small spot. Dawnstar's ears were flattened in disgust, while Weaselstar wrinkled his nose at the scent of the thick and silent woods.

"I think I know how we can get shelter," mewed Emberpaw suddenly.

The light tortoiseshell had been sitting close to Solar. The golden tabby's long pelt seemed to glow majestically as he stared at the Clans. But now, his ears were pricked with interest as Emberpaw stood up.

"Stormfur taught me this trick when I was still a To-Be," Emberpaw said as she began to dig in a pile of snow near her. Her paws scrabbled against it, until it began to form a hole. "The hole will be warmer then the outside." She looked up and there was pride in her eyes. "All Tribe cats were taught this at one point because we could easily get caught in a snowstorm," she explained.

Reedstar let out a purr. It could work to their advantage. So the Clans began to dig in the snow furiously, until finally, they made a den that was large enough for every cat to sleep in. The kits of course would sleep in the middle. Mosspelt had offered to sleep in the front of the cave, but Reedstar refused. Her life was more valuable than his, so he took her place for her.

Emberpaw had been right in the end. The small den had kept them sheltered through the bitterly cold winds, and they stayed warm and protected from the snow below them. All and all, they slept fitfully that night.

The next morning, Reedstar saw that it was clear and sunny out. But that didn't stop the icy chill that went through his spine. Sapkit was staring at him through strange looking eyes. The eyes of a cat who was much older, and shouldn't be alive.

He shook the thoughts away and waited for every other warrior and queen to wake. It seemed like forever until they finally all came out. Than Reedstar padded over to Rainshower, who was looking at Rosefoot curiously. The medicine cat's tail was pressed firmly against her belly, and he nodded as if he had said something important.

"You're expecting kits," he purred.

Rosefoot's eyes widened in disbelief as she took in his words. Reedstar had noticed that her belly grew rather plump over the last moon. He wondered who her mate was, until he glanced at Bumblestripe. The pale gray tom's eyes were gleaming with pride as she padded over to him and nudged him playfully.

The RiverClan leader sighed and joined the other leaders. They had gathered around a young birch tree and were now discussing what to do next. Solar was sitting with them, though he only listened to what they said.

Reedstar was relieved that Solar didn't suggest anything. Solar was nothing like Sol, and he was quite happy to feel that way. The last thing the Clans needed was another Sol, especially after Hollystar's battle with Snakeclaw.

"Why don't we try crossing that Thunderpath?" Weaselstar suggested as the leaders tried to picture the route to the new territory.

In their last dream, StarClan had shown them the best way to reach it. But it was often hard to remember the pictures, and sometimes the leaders argued over which way they should go.

"Are you mouse-brained?" Dawnstar hissed as she lashed her tail. She glared at the WindClan leader through icy blue eyes. "The last thing we need is to cross more Thunderpaths."

Cinderstar glanced at the two and shook her head, looking slightly dumbfounded at the arguing cats. Reedstar wondered if Dawnstar just liked to pick fights with others. She was always busy complaining about something, that she didn't have time to think or worry about anyone else.

"We don't really have a choice," he finally meowed as he pictured the route. Of course, a Thunderpath, bigger then any others the Clans had ever seen, clouded his vision. It would create chaos and uncertainty to the Clans, and Reedstar knew some cats would perish.

The other cats nodded in silent agreement, and their journey silently continued. But as Reedstar led RiverClan towards their destination, he began to wonder is this large Thunderpath was worth crossing at all.


	25. Chapter 23: The Crossing

**Damn fanfiction. I tried going to the doc manager and of course, it wouldn't let me. So I'm sorry for not updating in the last three days! Thanks flareon200, Moonstreak1 and Willowpool for reviewing, I've probably said this before but I'll say it again, you guys are great!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 23~

Frustration welled up in Dawnstar when the four Clans reached the large Thunderpath. It seemed like an endless river of the black stuff, and everywhere she looked, Monsters roared by. Their eyes would glare at them as they roared past, and the wind would whip at their fur. Dawnstar knew that this was mouse-brained, but would anyone listen to her? No, they just had to listen to poor old Reedstar!

Shaking her pelt in anger, she turned to Cinderstar, whose eyes were narrowed in thought. "What now?" growled the ShadowClan leader.

She could already see the fear in her Clanmates' eyes. They had crossed Thunderpaths before, and they had seen them, but never before had they seen a Thunderpath as large as this one. It seemed to go on forever, cutting through the forest and the mountains.

"We'll go one Clan at a time," Cinderstar replied. "There's a stretch of grass over there. We'll take a break and cross all over again."

Dawnstar noticed the little hedge of green as well. But was it really large enough for four Clans to fit in?

WindClan decided to go first, since they were the smallest in numbers. Weaselstar kept a firm control over their fear, and soon they were safely across. Than Reedstar crossed. His Clan was as large as ThunderClan, and Dawnstar saw to her amusement that he was having a hard time keeping cats together.

Suddenly, a wail broke out. Dawnstar's eyes widened in alarm when she saw Mintfur, a light gray tabby tom, standing on the Thunderpath alone. His eyes were wide with terror as a Monster surged towards him.

Willowshine let out a fierce cry, and it was picked up by Rainstorm. Dawnstar guessed that Rainstorm was Mintfur's brother, and she could see the anguish in his amber eyes. The Monster had no idea he was there, and suddenly, Dawnstar closed her eyes. She heard a yowl, followed by a sickening crunch. When Dawnstar opened her eyes, she saw that Mintfur's body was broken and shattered. He would not have felt any pain, but his eyes were still glazed with panic.

"No, Mintfur!" Pinefur and Rainstorm yowled. The two cats were about to race forward when Willowshine barred their way.

"Do you think he'd want you two dead?" she growled in a sad voice. "Come on." She turned without even looking back, and Dawnstar couldn't blame her.

Reedstar's eyes were wide with shock when she led ShadowClan across. He looked like he was going to spazz out. His legs were trembling violently as he stared down at the body of his Clanmate.

"I'll give them thyme for shock," Willowshine murmured in a sad voice. She already had plants with her, and Dawnstar realized that there were a few herbs that grew here, despite the stink of the Monsters. When Cinderstar led her own Clan across, Solar followed. Than, they waited patiently for Willowshine to finish her work.

Rainshower, Woodtail, Flamecloud and Locustpaw helped as well. When the medicine cats were finished, the four Clans crossed the Thunderpath again. Dawnstar's limbs were screaming at her to stop, but she kept moving.

"What do you think it'll be like when we cross the Thunderpath?" Bumblestripe asked. His pale gray fur was ruffled with anxiety as he watched Rosefoot. There was no doubt that she was expecting kits now, her belly was getting larger and larger every day.

"Hopefully it'll be safe," Rainstorm muttered. His voice was thick with sorrow as he spoke, and Dawnstar suddenly felt sorry for him.

She didn't know what it would be like if her littermates died. Dawnstar shuddered at the very thought. Flamecloud may have been mouse-brained for mating with Shrewfoot, but she still loved him. And Tigerheart was a loyal, brave warrior who would give his life for the Clan.

Dusk had fallen by the time they reached the last stretch of the Thunderpath. What Dawnstar saw made her furious. Nests stretched for endless tail-lengths, and Twolegs shouted here and there.

Dawnstar realized that they had reached a massive Twolegplace. She glanced at her Clanmates, and saw the same fear in their eyes. Cinderstar's eyes were gleaming as she looked at Twolegplace. Their journey had only just begun.

* * *

**Grr, sorry for the short chapter. Please, leave a review. Lets see if I can get up to 85. If I do, than I'll update and load a long chapter!**


	26. Chapter 24: The Nest

**So I waited for at least three days to see if anyone else would review...Sadly, only two people reviewed. So it might take me even longer to update after this. If you want me to update faster, you're gonna have to tell your friends^^ So, thanks flareon200 and Moonstreak1 for reviewing, you guys are great! Oh, and I forgot to let you know. There's a new poll on my profile that I'd like you to check out, it has to do with the next series, though there's a typo.**

* * *

~Chapter 24~

Weaselstar's fur bristled at the sound of a Twoleg shouting. Everywhere he looked there were Twolegs moving about, either standing somewhere or just walking towards where the Clans kept hidden in the shadows. He wrinkled his nose at their smells and sounds. Everything about Twolegs disgusted him.

Even when they were back at the old territory, Twolegs devastated his Clan. They had let their dogs loose on his territory, they had killed Dewspots, they killed Mouseflight. He shuddered at the thought of what might happen if something else happened to his Clan. He would just have to be on guard.

"I don't like this place mama," Driftkit mewed in a loud wail.

Copperstripe looked down at the tiny kit fondly and smiled a little. Driftkit's mother had died during the eruption of the lake, and now Copperstripe took the liberty of raising his sister along with him. Fallowkit was much quieter than Driftkit. The dark gray she-kit kept her head down low and always looked at the ground, no matter how many times Berrykit badgered her. Eventually the tortoiseshell she-cat gave up and now spent most of her time with Driftkit or Daisytail, who was growing rather plump.

"It's alright Driftkit," she murmured in a gentle voice. "We'll be out of here soon." But her eyes were dark with worry, and Weaselstar shared her worry.

Suddenly Solar stopped, and Weaselstar nearly ran into him. He let out a growl and stared at the stranger furiously. Solar had done nothing to help the Clans so far, and he was only making Weaselstar angrier and angrier.

"Wait, I know the cat who lives here," he meowed suddenly.

Weaselstar exchanged a surprised glance with Cinderstar, but there was no time to stop Solar from jumping onto the fence in front of them. A small stretch of grass rose in front of the fence, and trees grew on either side. Strange looking flowers grew around the trees as well, and their scent made Weaselstar nearly gag.

"Frizzle, are you there?" Solar asked in a strong voice.

Silence followed his question. For a moment, Weaselstar thought that this cat was mad. But after a few heartbeats, he spotted a spike-furred shape moving through the grass. And as sudden as Solar had stopped, the cat leaped onto the fence to join him.

"What are you doing here Solar?" Frizzle growled. "I thought I scared you off last time?"

Solar remained calm, although there were a few murmurs of outrage flooding the Clans. "I've come because these cats will need your help," Solar replied. He didn't look sympathetic. "If you're willing to help them, perhaps you will be honored."

His voice, which had only been full of sarcasm only a couple of moments ago, was now smooth and cool. Frizzle stopped to think about it for a few heartbeats. Weaselstar was beginning to lose his patience when the kittypet finally spoke.

"Alright," he muttered with a snort. "But you're traveling in the back Solar, I don't want anything to do with you!"

So the Clans set off once more. Solar stepped in beside Weaselstar, looking slightly frustrated by Frizzle's demands. But he kept quiet and didn't complain, which Weaselstar would have expected from a rogue or a loner.

He wondered where Solar had met Frizzle, and when they met. And he wondered why Frizzle hated Solar so much. Had the tom done something to Frizzle like Sol had done to those group of cats living in the Sundrown Twolegplace?

With a shake of his head, Weaselstar continued thinking. They soon reached a small wooden nest at the edge of Twolegplace. Its structure was rather rotten looking, and the stench of crow-food laidened within it. Weaselstar glared at what he saw.

The fence around the nest had broken apart, and mice were crawling all around it. As tempted as he felt with the prospect of hunting, Weaselstar wondered why there were so many mice in one place. They squealed and whisked about like it was the end of the world.

The roof on the nest had begun to fall apart. It was split in two, and a gaping hole swept over the nest.

"Rogues come here all the time to hunt or rest," Solar explained when Frizzle grunted and slipped through the broken fence. "It's perfectly devoid of Twolegs, so it's safe," he added to those who were questioning him.

They really wouldn't have had a chance to argue anyways. Dawn had begun to creep around them, and Weaselstar knew it wouldn't be safe to travel Twolegplace in the broad daylight.

So the four Clans followed Solar into the nest. Weaselstar watched as Specklefoot ordered hunting patrols. They quickly returned within a few moments with mouthfuls of mice. It was a feast to be proud of, and soon, their bellies were full.

Weaselstar found himself enjoying the morning rays of sunlight. It was pleasant enough to make him fall asleep, and soon, the world of dreams crept through him.


	27. Chapter 25: The Realization

~Chapter 25~

Cold gusts of wind flew past the burning trees and plants. Embers that had died out long ago twirled in the whirlwind. The moon was little more than a claw mark in the sky, though its light seemed brighter then before. Its eerie light seemed to bleech the life out of everything around Cinderstar.

She turned and everywhere she looked, dead material plastered the ground. _What is this place? _she wondered with a shiver. It was definitely not StarClan, of that, she knew.

Suddenly, she caught sight of an object running towards her. Cinderstar let out a yowl of surprise when it hit her at full force. She felt a terrible pain lance through her leg, and she let out a cry that seemed to echo around the trees.

_StarClan what's happening to me? _she thought as she desperately looked around through wild, scared eyes. Her heart pounded faster when the pain burned towards her chest. The acrid tang of badger flooded her jaws, and then, she heard the great bellow of the beast.

"No, Cinderpelt!" Cinderstar recognized Sorreltail's voice. It was much younger, but she could also tell it was cracked with grief.

Then it hit her like a rock. Cinderstar realized that she was seeing Cinderpelt's memories. But she couldn't understand why, and she couldn't understand why it felt so real. It felt as though she had lived through this.

"Welcome, Cinderkit." This time it was Leafpool's voice Cinderstar heard. She felt a strange warmth spread through her. The scent of milk and herbs seeped through the air, and Cinderstar guessed that she was in the nursery. But why couldn't she see?

"No, Cinderpaw!" Hollyleaf's cry echoed around Cinderstar. She felt another searingpain in her leg; the same leg where the pain had struck before. She heard mews of distraught and Brackenfur's gentle, soothing voice as he tried to calm her mother down.

"She's Cinderpelt, isn't she?" Jayfeather suddenly meowed. Cinderstar felt another strange feeling. One that was like a flicker of light, maybe even _love_.

"Yes Jayfeather, she is," Leafpool replied in a grim but almost happy voice.

Suddenly the images flickered before Cinderstar's eyes. Images of Hollyheart, of Lynxclaw, of Lionblaze. She saw Snakeclaw in one of them, but it was very faint. She also saw Moonpaw, Runningmoon and Mouseflight among those images. Then, they stopped.

Replacing the images, was a startlingly familiar dark gray face. Cinderstar realized that the cat had the same features as her: Dark gray fur, blue eyes, and an energetic feel. Cinderstar realized that it was Cinderpelt she was staring at.

As quickly as they had come, the images faded. Cinderstar found herself back at the Telling Pool, and she was crouching before StarClan. Yellowfang was there, along with Bluestar.

"You have been chosen to follow another path," Bluestar meowed. "You have been chosen to follow the path, of a warrior." The ThunderClan leader and Yellowfang exchanged a knowing glance and suddenly Cinderstar was thrown into a vast, wide open space of earth.

"Cinderstar, wake up!" The gray tabby groaned when a paw prodded her side.

She opened her eyes and found that she was back in the nest. Whitewing was looking at her; the white queen's eyes were filled with concern. When Cinderstar followed her gaze, she saw that the makeshift nest she had made was now shredded into tiny pieces. Straw and hay lay on the sidelines, where Thornclaw had been sleeping, and the deputy was grunting as he washed the mess off his pelt.

_I'm Cinderpelt! _Cinderstar thought as she shakily padded towards her Clan. _But how, and why? Why did StarClan choose me?_

Questions buzzed in her mind. Questions that would most likely never be answered. Brackenfur had told her that his sister, Cinderpelt, had been killed by a badger. But before that, the medicine cat had been a warrior apprentice.

Sadly, Tigerstar had laid a trap for her, and Cinderpelt's leg, and dream of becoming a warrior had been destroyed. Sorreltail said that she named Cinderstar after Cinderpelt because the medicine cat sacrificed herself to give Sorreltail time for her birth. Than, Cinderstar remembered injuring her own leg. She had broken it in the same place Cinderpelt broke shattered her leg. Was it really possible that she was Cinderpelt?

"Are you okay?" Thornclaw asked when he was finished grooming his fur. His eyes were filled with the same concern as Whitewing.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. Though as enthusiastic as she tried to sound, she felt like a great weight was placed on her shoulders. "Shall we go?" she called when the rest of the Clans had been roused.

Frizzle was waiting crossly at the entrance. She knew how much he wanted them gone, so the sooner they left, the better. When Dawnstar, Weaselstar and Reedstar nodded in reply, the four Clans set off once more on their journey towards the new territory.

The stars were gleaming brightly in the night sky when they finally reached the edge of Twolegplace. Cinderstar felt a strange wave of relief to be out of that place, and when they muttered their goodbyes to Frizzle, they continued to travel through the forest.

Eventually they reached a large clearing, where large boulders surrounded the trees. Cinderstar noticed that there were four boulders that were bigger then the others, and suddenly she remembered this from her very first dream.

_We've made it, _she thought happily. And when she looked at the rest of the Clans, they agreed with her.


	28. Chapter 26: The Camp

**Next chapter: 26. Wow, I can't believe this is almost done, although I was planning on going for forty chapters. Don't worry, that's still my goal! Anyways, thanks Willowpool, Moonstreak1 and flareon200 for reviewing, and thanks to those who have so far voted on my polls!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter 26~

Excitement flooded through Reedstar as he followed his own Clanmates. They had decided that it was best to go off on their own. The four Clans would meet once more at the clearing on the full moon and decide whose territory was whose. Solar had chosen to wait in the clearing, saying that he had no place in the Clan. Part of it was true, but Reedstar had taken a strange liking to the strange golden tabby tom. Perhaps it was his own wisdom, or the fact that Solar had shown them the way to their new territory. Either way, the Clans were in his debt.

The trees that surrounded the RiverClan cats were very familiar to those that had grown around the Lake. Reedstar recognized a few willow trees, silver birch trees, and a few maple trees as well. He had scented water from nearby as well, and began to hope that a river or a stream might be nearby.

To the black toms relief, a large, swollen river roared next to them. Reedstar looked at it, and saw silver flashes go by. He realized that this could be the perfect hunting ground for RiverClan, if the river didn't flood. He shuddered as he remembered his own misadventure back in the old territory.

He had fallen in the river once when he was only an apprentice. His mentor told him to try fishing that day, and the river had been swollen from the rain that had fallen the night before. As naive as Reedstar had been, he followed his mentor's orders. Just as he had been about to catch a fish, he slipped on the shore and fell in. Luckily Mistystar had been there to save him, but he had still been unconscious. It was really thanks to Leafpool that he was alive today. Mothwing had frozen up with fear, according to Hawkfrost, and she wouldn't have been able to do a thing anyways.

"Reedstar, check this out!" Timberpaw mewed. He had just reached a large granite boulder. He gingerly placed his paw down on it, and let out a long sigh. "It feels so warm, perfect for the elders!"

"You're right," mewed Mosspelt. The tortoiseshell had pushed her way through the throng of cats and was now resting on the boulder. Her eyes closed and to Reedstar's amusement, she started to sleep.

"Timberpaw, why don't you stay here and protect Mosspelt," he suggested to the young apprentice. "I'm not sure what sort of enemies lie in wait here, so we'll need to keep a sharp eye out."

Timberpaw nodded and looked down at Mosspelt proudly. Stifling a purr, Reedstar led the rest of the Clan downriver. They followed the source of water until they reached what looked like an island in the middle of the river. Above the island were sand dunes, and Reedstar saw that beds of reeds grew around the island. It reminded him of the island back at the Lake, and he suddenly felt a pang of homesickness.

He and three other cats jumped from rock to rock. They were like the Stepping Stones at the old territory, only much wider and better. They weren't at all slippery like the old ones, and they all made it without getting soaked.

Reedstar looked around and spotted what looked like a good leaders' den. He padded towards it and stared into it. It was wide enough for two cats to sleep in, and it had a protective roof over it. The rock that hung over it looked like it might be a good place to hold ceremonies. And if the river ever _did _flood, the Clan could hide out in the sand dunes. It was like StarClan themselves made this island just for RiverClan.

"This is perfect," Grassfang purred. "We've got a warriors' den, the apprentices' den, and the elders' den, although Mosspelt herself can pick it out. And it looks like you found your own den," he added when he looked at the rock overhang.

"Yes," Reedstar replied with a flick of his tail. Contentment had swelled through him, and now, he looked at his warrior right in the eye. "Go and tell the others that we've found our home."

-----------------

"Let all cats old enough gather around the RockHang for a Clan meeting!" Reedstar's yowl carried around camp.

His eyes gleamed with pride as he watched the Clan gather around his den. A quarter moon had passed since they'd arrived in the new territory. During that time, they had seen little of the other Clans, and they had begun to pull apart from each other. Daisytail had given birth to three healthy kits: Otterkit, a ginger tabby tom, Swoopingkit, a black-and-white she-cat, and Brazankit, a dark cream tom. Now, Driftkit, Fallowkit and Berrykit were busy play fighting like the hard journey never happened. Even Mosspelt, who had sworn she was going to die, looked healthier than ever.

And best of all, Reedstar was about to name two new warriors. Timberpaw and Ryepaw had completed their training, and their mentors had told him that they were ready to become warriors. They were led to the clearing by Shellspots and Pouncetail.

"Shellspots, Pouncetail, do you believe these apprentices are ready to become warriors?" Reedstar asked, directing his gaze to the older warriors.

"I do," they meowed together in unison.

"Than I, Reedstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices." He paused for a moment and looked down at Timberpaw and Ryepaw. Their eyes were glowing with excitement as he continued. "They have trained hard, and I now commend them to you as warriors in turn. Timberpaw, Ryepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your Clan, even with your life?"

"I do," Timberpaw replied in a voice full of enthusiasm.

"I do," Ryepaw replied more quietly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Timberpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Timberclaw. StarClan honors you for your enthusiasm and ability to reach out to younger cats."

Timberclaw bent his head proudly as Reedstar pressed his muzzle on the young warriors' head. In turn, he licked the leaders' shoulder out of respect.

"Ryepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Ryepelt. StarClan honors you for your thoughtfulness and courage."

He used the same exchange with Ryepelt. Ryepelt's eyes had gleamed at the mention of his thoughtfulness. It was true, Ryepelt had grown from the spunky apprentice he had been to a wise cat. Reedstar guessed it was thanks to Shellspots, who was gazing after them with a look of affection.

"Timberclaw! Ryepelt! Timberclaw! Ryepelt!" The Clan chanted their name, and Reedstar joined in, suddenly feeling glad that he had been chosen as their leader.

Life had begun to go on, and soon, the Clans would meet again under the truce of the full moon. Reedstar had wondered how they were doing, and as he looked up, he guessed that they were doing as well as the rest of the Clans. He would miss Dawnstar and the way she had picked arguments with everyone, and Weaselstar who was quiet and not at all like Mudclaw had been. And surprisingly, most of all, he would miss Cinderstar. She was the most courageous of the leaders, and she had taken up the opportunity to lead them to their new territory happily. For once in his life, Reedstar suddenly felt very alone in the world of leadership.


	29. Chapter 27: The Gathering

~Chapter 27~

The full moon had risen high in the sky. A cold, blustery wind rushed past Dawnstar's fur. She narrowed her eyes at the clearing where the Clans were supposed to meet. Solar had not been there, and she had sent out three cats to look for him. Luckily, there was no trace of the loner, and Dawnstar guessed that he left without letting them know. In a way, Dawnstar was relieved, and yet she was also angry that he had not told anyone.

Her own warriors had gotten into shape after finding their new home. Shrewfoot's belly was getting swollen, and Flamecloud said that it wouldn't be long before her kits came. To Dawnstar's annoyance, there had been a hint of pride in his green eyes. Couldn't he see how dangerous this was going to be? And because of the way he had acted, she had forced him to stay back at camp and make Toadfoot keep an eye on him. Tigerheart wouldn't have had the guts to keep an eye on his own brother, and he would have just let it slide like nothing had happened.

"Hello Dawnstar." She turned to see that Cinderstar and the rest of ThunderClan had arrived. They were milling about with the ShadowClan warriors, exchanging news and sharing tongues. It was like any other Gathering, except, they were seeing each other since the Journey.

"Hello Cinderstar," she replied gruffly. The gray tabby's eyes narrowed and she slipped past Dawnstar to share a few words with Scorchfur. The deputy let out a purr of amusement and turned to look at Dawnstar, whose mouth hung open in pure shock. How dare Cinderstar talk to him like he was her mate? She could do nothing but glare at Cinderstar as the ThunderClan leader spoke to everyone else.

It was than that Dawnstar noticed Peppermint wasn't there. Eagleheart was there, but his eyes were full of pride, like something had happened back at camp. Than it struck her.

Dawnstar had watched the couple get closer, and it seemed like every day during the Journey Peppermint got a little closer to Eagleheart. She must be expecting his kits.

"Dawnstar, how is the prey running in ShadowClan?" Thornclaw asked. His golden brown tabby fur was sleek and well-groomed, as if he had worked hard to keep it that way.

"It's certainly running," she replied, unable to hide the happiness that rose in her voice. It was good to talk like they had back in the Journey. "How is prey running in ThunderClan?"

Thornclaw tipped his head to the side and blinked. "Well, if you count all of the mice we've seen, it's running," he meowed. He licked a paw as if to prove his point.

Dawnstar had noticed how plump ThunderClan looked compared to her own Clan. Perhaps they had been getting a good leaf-bare after all. She let out a purr as he padded away. It was a relief to see that one more Clan was doing so well, despite the cold weather that had taken hold.

During the last quarter moon, snow had fallen over the forest. Prey had become somewhat scarce, but it was still out there. The hunting patrols just had to work a little harder at finding it. Most of the mice and voles had hidden themselves in their burrows, and the frogs and lizards were long gone now. Unfortunately they couldn't stand the cold like furred animals, and they disappeared during leaf-bare.

Eventually, WindClan arrived as well. Weaselstar had grunted a greeting, while the rest of his Clan joined in the evening's talk. Emberfoot had started talking to some of his former Clanmates again, and they were sharing tongues like they were old denmates. It was a good sight to see; it meant that the Clans were whole and healthy. And yet, RiverClan had yet to arrive. Dawnstar hoped everything was okay with Reedstar. The last thing she wanted was for something to have happened to the black tom.

Suddenly the three leaders heard Reedstar's call, and RiverClan came swarming in like bees. Reedstar himself strutted in like he was leader of all Clans, and sat next to Weaselstar, who eyed him coolly. Shellspots and Bluefern padded towards Squirrelflight and Sorreltail, who greeted them with rubs of their noses. Sneezepelt, Pebblenose and Duskfur had gone to share a few words with Willowclaw and Sedgepelt.

Finally, when the moon had risen to its full height, Cinderstar joined the four leaders. She nodded to them, and began the Gathering herself. "Cats of all Clans, welcome to the Gathering. A moon of peace has passed, and now we must decide what to do about the borders." She looked at the four leaders, and Dawnstar nodded in agreement. Although they had already figured out their territory, the borders still needed to be established.

"ShadowClan would like the border near the clearing," she declared. It was a large enough piece of land for them to hunt on when the going got tough. No one argued with her, but Dawnstar could see that a few ThunderClan cats were unhappy with her statement.

"We'll make the river our border," Reedstar meowed. "Anyone who crosses it will see to our claws. And anyone who crosses the silver birch trees will see them as well."

WindClan's territory was farther north then the rest of the Clans. So Weaselstar stated that the stream would be his border. And Cinderstar said that the line of boulders that stretched between the clearing and ThunderClan territory would be the border. When they were finished with the task, the Clans muttered in silent agreement.

"RiverClan has two new warriors, Timberclaw and Ryepelt," Reedstar meowed when the official Gathering began. Dawnstar spotted the two young cats. Ryepelt had a dust-colored pelt, while Timberclaw had gray-and-white fur. "Daisytail also had her kits," he added when the yowls of congratulations ended. "Otterkit, Swoopingkit and Brazankit." More yowls followed his words, and then Cinderstar spoke.

"ThunderClan is doing well. Peppermint has moved to the nursery, and Mangopaw is now an apprentice." Dawnstar narrowed her eyes at the mention of Mangopaw.

Mangopaw had been given up when her mother Flowerpetal died during the fire in ShadowClan camp. Russetstar had pretty much gone mad in that time, and because of that, she gave up poor Mangopaw.

"WindClan is well," Weaselstar called from his place. "We also have two new warriors: Shadeflower and Hazelfern."

Suddenly it was Dawnstar's turn. She wasn't entirely sure what to say, so she took a big gulp and began to speak. "All is well in ShadowClan. We have nothing else to report."

The Clans began to break apart when the meeting drew to an end. It was strange to see them break apart. Dawnstar had grown so used to seeing them together. They had worked together when they were on the Journey, and as fast as the wind, that interClan relationship broke off. In a way, she wished that it could have lasted. It had been nice to not have to worry about boundaries or border fights. But that was now in the past, and they had to look to the future.


	30. Chapter 28: New Apprentices

**Wow, I can't believe this is almost over...I'm gonna have to start writing the outline for the next book, so I think I will do that after this chapter. But, there are nine chapters to go...I think...I might make it thirty chapters like the other book...Either way, thanks Moonstreak1 and flareon200 for reviewing!**

* * *

~Chapter 28~

Darkness had begun to creep over the moors, plunging it into a cold, icy world. Weaselstar shivered as another cold gust of wind sliced through the air. Leaf-bare had definitely arrived, to his dismay. It was cold and bitter out, and snow had already begun to fall.

But, life had gone back to normal. It was as though the Journey had never happened, and the Clans already began to recover. Hollystar's reign was long over, and so was Breezestar's. Cinderstar had announced that Peppermint was now expecting kits, and peace had come to the new territory.

Now, he was adressing the Clan from atop a high branch, which he noticably named, the HighBranch. Three kits stared at him with wide, excited eyes. Shadeflower and Hazelfern had been promised new apprentices, since they were still young and fit warriors. And he had promised Heathertail an apprentice as well, though he could see that she was looking at him expectantly, like he might change his mind.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Heronkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Heronpaw. Shadeflower, you are ready for an apprentice. You had a fine mentor in Owlwhisker, and I expect you to pass on all you have learned from him to Heronpaw."

He watched proudly as the two cats exchanged nose rubs. Heronpaw's eyes were as wide as moons as she looked at him, and he gave a soft purr. Then he turned to Sagekit, who was the most energtic of the three kits. Hazelfern was just as energetic as he was, and he thought that she would be the best choice for him. She'd be able to keep up with his training, and she might even teach him how to calm down when it was necessary.

"Sagekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw. Hazelfern, you are also ready for an apprentice. You are both energetic and enthusiastic about everything, and I expect you to pass this on to Sagepaw."

When they were finished, he looked at Buzzardkit. For some reason, he had found a liking towards the small dark gray kit. Buzzardkit may have been the smallest, but he also seemed to be the wisest. That was why he had chosen Heathertail as his mentor. And Weaselstar grinned when he noticed a hint of worry in Buzzardkit's huge eyes.

"Buzzardkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Buzzardpaw. Heathertail, you are more then ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you have learned from Crowfeather to Buzzardpaw."

Heathertail's eyes darkened at the mention of Crowfeather, but she rubbed her nose with Buzzardpaw just the same. Crowfeather had been one of the cats who betrayed WindClan. But in the end, he had seen the light like Lionblaze, which was ultimately the cause of his death.

When the meeting drew to an end, he slowly padded back into his own den, which was close to the HighBranch. Woodtail's den was close by, and the medicine cat was eyeing the three newest apprentices curiously.

Weaselstar knew that he would want an apprentice soon, and he guessed that Woodtail was looking for the best choice in the Clan. With a shake of his head, Weaselstar slipped into his den and curled up in his nest, ready to sleep the night away.

* * *

**Cheezy ending, I know. And I'm really sorry that's it's so short, I just wasn't sure what else to add. It's hard to write about Weaselstar sometimes...anyways, sadly, I just decided to end the story at twenty-nine chapters. I'm really sorry for those who wanted it to be longer! But Distant Stars is coming soon, don't worry! Epilogue is up next! And of course this damn computer isn't centering properly, so sorry about the chapter thingy!**


	31. Chapter 29: Epilogue

**So here it is! The final chapter in the story...the epilogue...Anyways, please send me feedbacks of what you thought of the story!**

* * *

~Eplilogue~

Peppermint let out another fierce yowl that carried over the camp. A pain that was stronger than a warriors' claws had crossed her belly, and she knew that it was her time. She had been wondering all night what it would be like to give birth, and now, it had begun.

Dovekit and Brownkit were staring at her through wide eyes, while Whitewing shooed them away from the nursery. Rosefoot's only kit, Stripekit, was mewling pitifully from the background.

Peppermint couldn't bare to remember the way he had come to the world. Rosefoot had been in so much pain that night, two moons ago. She had never seen so much blood during a cats' birthing, and neither had Rainshower. But the blue-gray tom had completed his job, and in the end, Stripekit came into the world.

She winced once more as another pain rippled through her belly. She could hear the medicine cat now, and she felt his hot breath brush her fur. Eagleheart was pacing outside the nursery, along with her grandmother Cinderstar. She wished there was some way to comfort them, to tell them that this was normal.

"Come on Peppermint, push!" Rainshower meowed, though his breathing had become ragged. Cragfur had gotten a bad case of whitecough, which had sadly killed the pale gray tom. Brightheart had been devastated, but she kept moving on just the same. She was an elder now, and happily lived in a den of her own.

Without thinking and following her instincts, Peppermint pushed as hard as she could. She heard Rainshower's meows of encouragement, and kept it up, until finally the pain seemed to ease. With one last push, she felt less pain, and let out a soft purr when she heard squeals coming from her own nest.

"Three beautiful kits," Whitewing announced. She had returned when Birchfall took over taking care of Dovekit and Brownkit. They were old enough to become apprentices, and Peppermint knew that their ceremony would be soon.

She remembered her own ceremony. She had been so excited, standing close to Silverpond, whose eyes had shown with wisdom. But her sister and her mother were dead now. Silverpond had died from the loss of her kits, and now, Peppermint felt alone. Or at least she had.

The black-and-brown she-cat looked down at her nest to see three wriggling bodies squirming for milk. One had ginger fur with a flame-colored pelt, like their distant kin Firestar. Another had beautiful pale ginger fur, like Muskedfur almost. And the last had bright golden tabby fur with gray patches, like Eagleheart.

Peppermint licked each kit, letting their fresh scents flood her jaws. She let out a purr and let them suckle greedily. Eagleheart had come in to check on her, and as he looked down at them, his eyes glowed with love.

"They're beautiful," he murmured. He licked her gently on the cheek, and Peppermint nodded in agreement.

"Why not name this one Amberkit?" she meowed, pointing her tail to the brightly-colored golden tabby kit. Eagleheart nodded, looking pleased with the name.

"How about Blazekit for the ginger tom?" Rainshower added when he looked at the ginger kit.

_Blazekit, _thought Peppermint fondly. _Perfect._ She looked at the last kit, a pale ginger she-kit. "Lets name her Goldenkit," she mewed.

When their names had been chosen, the cats in the nursery felt as though a wind had brushed through. The three kits let out mewls, but they didn't stir. Instead, Rainshower stiffened, and he shook his head, looking slightly confused.

He turned and padded into his den, leaving the two cats behind. What had just occured in the nursery? He knew that it was something; a sign sent by StarClan, or maybe even from a different set of ancestors. Either way, he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that these kits were going to bring nothing but trouble to the Clans.


	32. Chapter 30: Synopsis

**Well, here's the final part of my book. Here's the synopsis!**

**

* * *

**

DISTANT STARS

The fourth installment of my 'stars' series. The Clans have found their new homes. Over the last five moons, during a time of peace, Peppermint had her kits: Amberkit, Blazekit and Goldenkit. They are about to become apprentices. But a dark secret surrounds the Clans, and it threatens to be revealed. Can the kin of Firestar save the Clan? Or will this secret destroy them?

COMING: SOON


End file.
